Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: We've seen Shadowchasers across the globe, but we see the story of dear Hong Kong...and a young man with a great destiny ahead of him...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my official Shadowchasers fanfic, so please enjoy it._

_I will be using the real-life 8000 LP rules and make the game look more real for the sake of purists. _

**Ch 1 – New World**

_The world is a vast place with many different locations of wonders, and as wise men would say: nothing is what it seems. An example would be that dreadful disaster had struck Neo Domino City of Japan, splitting the area into 2 autonomous regions. But that disaster was history of 13 years old and we must look forward to the future of course…_

_But speaking of changes, Hong Kong had been the homeland for my family before the British took it over. It saw through British rule, Japanese rule, and Chinese rule before we are declared our own nation at last, the Republic of Hong Kong. The world's youngest nation was us, and one of the world's richest too; it's the best place to build a future from…and I got a long way to go…_

In a street of Hong Kong known as Apliu Street to its people, it served as a hub for cheap and available electronic goods for all. However, it was night at that time and oddly quiet too. Inside a vehicle repair shop called 'Gears and Speed', it was closed, but work was still ongoing – a man was working on a machine, a D-Wheel.

The man was quite young, being in about his early 20s or so. He looked like someone who just got off his bed, with messy black hair and a weather-beaten face. His choice of clothing was more so humble, wearing a loose leather jacket with fading blue jeans.

Fitting that humble run-down look of his, even his D-Wheel looked that way. It was simply plated with iron and looked like scrap metal pieces. Overall, it was built for the intent to last long and for practical riding more than for show.

"Now Harry, you sure are busy here," said a voice.

Harry turned around, and saw the source of that voice. It was that of an old man in 50s. He was wearing simple white clothes, with a cane to support himself.

"Uncle Ma, you're awake," Harry said, "did my work disturbed your sleep or something?"

"Not at all, Child," Uncle Ma laughed, "I was indeed trying to sleep, but I heard some noises from outside. It was that which forced me awake."

"Couldn't hear a thing when the welding torch is burning," Harry said, "but I should be going outside and see what's going on."

Harry then pressed a button on his D-Wheel, and the Duel Disk on it unfolded and detached from it. He then rolled up the door and exited it. Outside on the street itself, there was indeed something going on. A tall thuggish gangster in full-black gear was grabbing onto a younger scrawny man by the collar of his neck. He was armed with a Duel Disk on his arm.

However, Harry looked at the gangster's face and saw a weird image from it. He was some manner of a humanoid creature, but with a boar-like face with tusks and small fangs and green skin. On the creature's black jacket, there was a symbol of a demon in flames on it.

"Ok buddy, I ain't giving you much choice," the creature said in a gruff voice, "you owe the Boss some money and he wants it…either cash or your limb…"

"Hey you…monster!" cried Harry, "Pick on someone your own size!"

That actually got the creature's attention, as he dropped his victim to the ground and turned around to see the insulter. Taking the golden opportunity, the victim quickly ran off the street.

"Was that an insult to get my attention or were you really meaning it?" the creature asked.

"Well…both I guess," Harry said, "I mean, you look like some boar-like thing here…"

"I'm an orc here!" the creature cried, "Get my species right, you damned Shadowchaser!"

"Huh? What Shadowchaser?" wondered Harry?

"You mean…you didn't know…uh…" the orc said, looking at Harry's Duel Disk, "how about we have a duel. You win, you can go and I won't harass the man again, and this goes along with my gang too."

"And if you were to win…" Harry said, "…not that you could defeat me…"

"Then you have to pay for that fella with interest," the orc said, "and your name is…"

"Harry, Harry Leung," he replied, "and I expect an orc like you would use names too."

"Call me Dailung," the orc said, slotting in his deck, "Let's duel!"

**Dailung (LP: 8000) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"I see you small, so I let you go first," Dailung said, while chuckling to himself.

"Whatever you orc," Harry said as he drew out a card, "I Summon the Sage of Stillness in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a portal opened up on the floor and a figure stood out. It was an old man in blue robes and cowl over his head. Only his snow-white beard was seen and he held onto a staff. (1400/1000)

"And I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn," Harry said.

"Draw," Dailung said, "I Summon Sangan in Attack Mode."

He placed the card down, and then a small ball-shaped Fiend appeared. (1000/600)

"And I Set a face-down and end my turn here," he said.

"Draw," Harry said, "I Summon the Power Supplier in Attack Mode!"

Suddenly, another portal appeared and another Spellcaster appeared. He wore black robes and held a wooden staff. (400/400)

"And as his name suggests, his effect allows him to supply more power to another Monster of mine by 400," Harry said.

Power Supplier aimed his staff at the Sage, and stabbed it into him. He suddenly glowed with energy flowing into him. (1800/1000)

"The Sage of Stillness will attack your Sangan now!" Harry commanded.

The Sage of Stillness aimed her staff at the Fiend, and a pink ray from it quickly destroyed it.

**Dailung (LP: 7200) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"Thank you," Dailung laughed, "now I can take a weak Monster and put it in my hand."

"But that won't save you from my Trap Card," Harry said and the card opened, "it is called Magician's Circle and since my Sage has attacked, both of us can Special Summon a Spellcaster with 2000 Attack or less from their Decks."

"Damn it that I have no Spellcasters in my Deck," Dailung grunted.

"Good thing there's a lot in my Deck," Harry said, "and I Summon the Silent Magician LV 4 to the Field."

Suddenly, the activated Trap Card glowed and a Spellcaster came out of it. It donned white robes with blue highlights, and looked rather innocent. (1000/1000)

"And now, my 2 other Monsters will attack you directly!" Harry declared.

Power Supplier pointed his staff and fired another energy blast, but this was more potent. Silent Magician followed in with a blast from her wand.

**Dailung (LP: 5800) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"Since my Sage of Stillness has destroyed your Monster, you can't play Trap Cards next turn," Harry said.

"Fine, then I play it now!" Dailung declared and the card opened, "it is DNA Transplant and now I can put some standard into your Monsters. I prefer to get them all fired-up here."

The DNA Transplant card glowed, and the 3 Spellcasters all glowed in burning red.

"But that doesn't stop me from playing the Spell Card Arcane Barrier," Harry said.

A Spell Card appeared onto the Field; it showed the image of a wizard within a magical protection.

"What does that do now?" Dailung asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Harry replied, "but for now, take your turn."

With Harry's turn ended, the Sage's Attack returned to normal. (1400/1000)

Dailung then drew out his card, but then Silent Magician glowed. (1500/1000)

"Huh?" Dailung exclaimed.

"My Silent Magician gains a Spell Counter every time you draw a card," Harry explained, "and from there, she gains 500 Attack Points."

"Anyways, I'm sure you're pretty anxious to see what I actually got from Sangan," Dailung said, "I Summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a new portal opened up and a Warrior came out. It was a baseball player, dressed in full-red clothes and held a clubbed bat as his weapon. His eyes burned with its never-dying determination. (500/1000)

"And he gains 1000 more Attack for every FIRE Monster there is," Dailung said.

The Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed with burning red. (3500/1000)

"And I equip him with Attribute Bomb," Dailung said and the card appeared.

"What does it do?" Harry wondered.

"You'll see soon…but I need to declare an Attribute for its effect, and I choose FIRE," Dailung said, "and my Baseball Kid will attack Power Supplier."

A fireball appeared in front of the Ultimate Baseball Kid and he swung his bat to hurl it out. The fireball flew at high speed and impacted upon Power Supplier in an explosion. However, a second smaller explosion happened near Harry.

**Dailung (LP: 5800) Harry (LP: 3900)**

"How did I lose so much Life Points?" Harry exclaimed.

"My Attribute Bomb inflicts 1000 Points of Damage if it battles with a Monster of a specific Attribute," Dailung said, "and I had declared FIRE just now."

"But since you had destroyed Power Supplier, your Baseball Kid loses one grand," Harry said, "and my Arcane Barrier gains a Spell Counter."

Due to the loss of Power Supplier, Baseball Kid had his power lowered. (2500/1000) Arcane Barrier let off a glow, and a triangular symbol appeared.

"Although the Ultimate Baseball Kid loses Attack by attacking your Monster, it can still damage you more with Attribute Bomb," Dailung explained, "who says that orcs are too dumb to think of strategies?"

"Perhaps Tolkien got you guys all wrong," Harry said, "but you got more to pull off?"

"Go on, I can't wait to defeat you," Dailung laughed.

"Ok ok," Harry said, drawing his card, "I play Spell Power Grasp!"

He played the card, and another Spell Counter appeared on Arcane Barrier.

"Spell Power Grasp allows me to add a Spell Counter to any card that allows Spell Counters," Harry explained, "and I can add another copy t my hand."

Another copy of Spell Power Grasp slid out of Harry's Deck and he took it.

"And what be your point here?" Dailung asked.

"By Releasing a Spellcaster Monster and Arcane Barrier itself, I can draw cards equal to the Spell Counters on Arcane Barrier," Harry said.

With that, the Sage of Stillness and Arcane Barrier disappeared into dust. Harry then drew out 2 more cards. The Ultimate Baseball Kid began to lose more of its power. (1500/1000)

"Alright, now I Summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode," Harry said.

A portal appeared and a new monster appeared. It was a knightly figure in red armour with yellow highlights. The symbol of Spell Counters was marked onto his shield, sword and parts of his armour. Naturally, he would carry a sword and shield. (1600/1000)

"Talk about dumb, my Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 more Attack Points here!" Dailung laughed, as his Kid glowed with burning red. (2500/1000)

"Breaker gains a Spell Counter when Normal Summoned, and gains 300 more Attack Points from it," Harry said, while Breaker's sword glowed, (1900/1000) "now that's not the issue. I relinquish one Spell Counter from Breaker by his own effect, so that I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card."

"Spell or Trap Card?" exclaimed Dailung.

Breaker's sword glowed brighter, and he thrust his sword at the ground. (1600/1000) This sent a shockwave across the street they were duelling on, and it destroyed DNA Transplant. Without it, all Monsters resumed their original Attributes and the Ultimate Baseball Kid was weakened. (500/1000)

"Silent Magician LV 4, attack the not-so Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Harry declared.

The young wizard then waved her wand at the Warrior, firing out a blast of magic at him and he was wiped out almost instantly.

**Dailung (LP: 4800) Harry (LP: 3900)**

"And now, Breaker hits a home run with a direct attack on you!" Harry continued.

Breaker hoisted his sword and dashed across the Field, and slashed at the orc's tough hide.

**Dailung (LP: 3200) Harry (LP: 3900)**

"Now we are on about equal terms of each other," Harry said, "I Set a face-down and let's see what you got."

Dailung was quite mad at his failures by then, and quickly shoved out his card from his Deck. Due to this, Silent Magician grew stronger still with her second Spell Counter. (2000/1000) He saw it, and his beady eyes widened.

"You look as if you got a powerful card in your hands," Harry deduced, "but Summoning it will be a problem, seeing as you are devoid of Monsters."

"I remove my Ultimate Baseball Kid from play," Dailung said, as he took the card in his pockets, "I can Special Summon the Spirit of Flames in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, the Ultimate Baseball Kid appeared as a phantom before he was burnt by flames that overtook him. From it, a new creature stepped out. It was a demon burning with fire. (1700/1000)

"Next off, I Set a face-down card," he said, "Now I enter Battle Phase, where my Spirit gains 300 more Attack Points."

With that, the Spirit of Flames burnt with more power. (2000/1000)

"You're planning to attack Breaker with him, are you," Harry said.

"Breaker will be attacked, but by a stronger creature," Dailung said, slotting a new card in.

A new Spell Card appeared, showing a Civil Defence officer rushing at the call of an alarm.

"Quick Summon lets me Normal Summon a new Monster to the Field," Dailung said, "and this creature I'm about to Summon is so powerful that only an offering of one 2000 or above Attack Monster and my entire Hand can satisfy it."

"You mean the Infernal Incinerator right?" Harry said, hardly surprised, "your deck's full of FIRE and Fiends here!"

"Yeah, now face its wrath!" Dailung said as he placed the card down.

The orc also discarded out the remaining cards of his Hand as well as Spirit of Flames. Suddenly, the Spirit morphed into a ball of fire and expanded rapidly. Soon, it exploded at will and a large demon appeared. It was a large black beast with burden, with a smaller humanoid figure riding it. (2800/1800)

"And his effect allows him to gain 200 more Attack Points for every Monster you own!" Dailung cried, (3200/1800) "now break Breaker with Fire Storm Blast!"

The large bestial form of the Incinerator opened its gaping mouth, and launched a ball of fire. That fireball turned into a maelstrom of fire that engulfed all of Breaker and he was gone. (3000/1800)

**Dailung (LP: 3200) Harry (LP: 2300)**

"Seeing as there is nothing else more to do, I end my turn here," Dailung said.

"Then here I go," Harry said, drawing out his card.

He looked at the card, and saw the Monster Card he drew out. He smiled.

"This Duel will be over soon…" Harry said, "But first, I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to bring back Breaker."

The Call of the Haunted card lifted up, and the armoured wizard-knight appeared again. (1600/1000)

"Ha, that Breaker can't break through my offense," Dailung boasted, "and Infernal Incinerator grows stronger too." (3200/1800)

"Now I Summon the Frequency Magician in Attack Mode," Harry said.

He placed the card, and a short wizard in purple cape appeared. Both his hands were mechanical, while visors covered his eyes. (800/400) Since a new opposing Monster had been Summoned, the Infernal Incinerator grew stronger again. (3400/1800)

"And he gains a Spell Counter when Normal Summoned," Harry said, as the bead on the Magician's palms glowed, "and I can expend it to increase the Attack of my Monster by 500."

The Frequency Magician formed an energy ball in his hands and fired a blast at the Silent Magician. (2500/1000)

"My Incinerator is still far too strong for you," Dailung said.

"Then I have to reduce the number of Monsters I control," Harry said, "Perhaps you should know that Frequency Magician is a Tuner Monster."

"A Tuner?!" the orc exclaimed, "oh Mommy…"

"Level 2 Frequency Magician…Level 4 Breaker the Magical Warrior…Tuning!" declared Harry.

Suddenly, the Frequency Magician broke into 2 orbs that became 2 rings. They encircled the Magical Warrior and it became 4 stars. Suddenly, a light beam erupted.

"When mystical stars align united, the shroud of nightly shadows shall seize the day," Harry chanted, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Tempest Magician!"

A humanoid shadow was seen behind the light and it faded for her form to be seen. It was clearly a female, wearing deep blue robes and long black hair. She held onto a scythe as her weapon and a flock of bats were flying around her. (2200/1400)

"So? My Incinerator still is the strongest here," Dailung said. (3200/1800)

"When my Tempest Magician is Synchro Summoned, she gains a Spell Counter," Harry said as the symbol glowed on her scythe, "and I play my second Spell Power Grasp."

She played the card, and another blast of energy was sent to the Silent Magician. (3000/1000) She then took out her third and last Spell Power Grasp.

"And Tempest Magician has one other effect," Harry said, "I just need to discard cards, and I can give Spell Counters to any Monster on the Field…like my Silent Magician LV 4!"

She then discarded the final copy of Spell Power Grasp and the Silent Magician's wand glowed. (3500/1000)

"Now that little witch can crush my Incinerator," Dailung said, "but even so, I will still have Life Points left here."

"Silent Magician LV 4, attack his Infernal Incinerator now!" Harry declared.

"Activate Trap Card, Iron Resolve!" Dailung said, "By halving my Life Points, I reduce Battle Damage to 0."

**Dailung (LP: 1600) Harry (LP: 2300)**

With that, Silent Magician fired her blast from her wand. However, it was blocked off by a barrier formed.

"Now you can't win me," Dailugn gloated.

"On the contrary, I can finish this duel with only 1 last blow," Harry said, "I activate the final effect of Tempest Magician. By removing all the Spell Counters I have in possession, I can damage you for 500 Points per Counter."

"And you have…uh…4…and that 1 from Tempest…" Dailung counted, "so that's…2500 Points!"

"Which is more than what you have…thanks to your Iron Resolve," Harry said, "now Tempest Magician, strike that orc down with Mystical Spell Storm!"

Suddenly, the Spell Counters from the Silent Magician were all transferred into Tempest Magcian's scythe. (1000/1000) She then raised it and struck it to the ground, causing a violent shockwave across the floor and it struck Dailung, causing him to fly backwards.

**Dailung (LP: 0) Harry (LP: 2300)**

"How humiliating, defeated by a non-Shadowchaser Aware," Dailung lamented, "but I'm an orc of my word and will not disturb you guys."

"Good to hear, some people are trying to sleep here," Harry said.

After that, both of the 2 duellists walked off in their own opposite directions. From the apartment above 'Gears and Speed', Uncle Ma was actually seeing the duel itself from the window of his bedroom.

"Ah child, you can see him for what he is…" Uncle Ma said, "I need to talk with him again…"

On the next day, the streets of Hong Kong were ever-flooded with its populace roaming the streets. Among them was that Uncle Ma, who entered into a small café of the poorer districts where its patrons were eating egg tarts or sipping tea or coffee. He knocked on the front desk, where a lady was leisurely sitting.

The lady was apparently foreign, with her blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple yellow dress and with minimal make-up used. However, Uncle Ma could see her oddities, those pointy ears of hers.

"Lisa, is Ch'ing here?" Uncle Ma asked.

"Yah, he is here," Lisa answered, "I will get him on the line."

She held to a phone hanging on the wall, and simply pressed a button on it. She waited for a while before she received something on her end.

"Mr. Ch'ing, Old Man Ma is here to see you," Lisa relayed the message, "…ok…will do…"

She ended her call, and placed the phone on its original position. She then turned back to the aged Chinese man.

"Old Man Ma, he is ok with seeing you," Lisa said, "he's up in the VIP Room #13."

"The same place as always," Ma said, walking towards the flight of stairs.

He then reached to VIP Room #13. To most folks, the wooden door will only say 'Danger: Do Not Open' on the sign there. However, Ma among several other people could see the number 13 written there in bold cinnabar paint.

Ma entered into the room, which was covered by darkness. Only the window provided the single light source, and a round table was placed at the centre of the room. Ma then took his seat on one side, as another being sat on the other end and a third being stood facing Ma.

The other man would keep the image of an elderly Chinese male with long white hair, two long moustaches and he wore traditional Chinese clothes of early Chinese Republic years. However, Ma could see that the elderly person's hair was almost golden red and the sunlight reflected on it to cause a shine to its form. His frail hands had sharp fingernails, almost like claws.

The third being was effectively human by all means and another Chinese like them. He wore a white but slightly stained shirt over a similarly coloured singlet, with a pair of black pants and a belt, where a katana was sheathed and kept. His face was beaten up by his countless experiences in life as he was already in his mid 40s.

"Ch'ing, it seems that your hunch was right all along," Ma said, "can't believe Harry could be Aware too."

"Ma, it is now time to test Young Harry…" the old man Ch'ing said, "Jun-sang, you know what to do…"

"Yes Lord Ch'ing," replied the standing man, "it is time we guide him to the truth…and a new world to his eyes to behold…"

**Cards Used**

Power Supplier

EARTH/Spellcaster - Effect/LV 2/ATK 400/DEF 400

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 400 ATK until the End Phase.

_This card is used by Jack Altas in Yugioh 5D's Ep 58._

Attribute Bomb

Equip Spell

Declare 1 Attribute. If the equipped monster battles with a monster of the declared Attribute, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent before damage calculation.

_This card is used by Fujiwaru Yusuke in Yugioh GX Ep 174._

Quick Summon

Quick-Play Spell

Select 1 monster card in your hand and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position (Tributes are still required for monsters of Level 5 or higher). This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon or Set by all other card effects.

_This card is used by various duelists of Yugioh GX. (Jaden Yuki, Zane Trusdale, Adrain Gecko)_

Iron Resolve

Normal Trap

Pay half your Life Points. During this turn, all Battle Damage you receive is reduced to 0. Then, end the Battle Phase.

_This card is used by Yusei Fudo in Yugioh 5D's Ep 41. _

_Coming up Next:_

_Jun-sang: Young Harry, your eyes are opened to the Truth and your life could be in dangers unknown to most. By this Riding Duel, we shall decide your fate as a Shadowchaser!_

_Harry: What fate? And what is a Shadowchaser? Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 2 – Revelations! Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	2. Revelations

**Ch 2 – Revelations**

_Another day, another catch as part of my life as a Shadowchaser… When I was younger, I could wrestle a minotaur until it cries for Mom (like it had a Mom of his species). Heck, I could even climb Everest with ease. Those were the days of glory I had lived in…_

_However, those days were over already and I must focus on the reality. My age has caught up with me and in this industry; your life is always at risk. Good health and good sense of judgment is the key to maintain myself in this time. And the task I was set for, it would be to locate this Harry Leung and introduce to him this new world. _

_But like any good recruiter would do, I would need my resume of him… and I got the perfect rat to plant._

Hong Kong possessed 3 major territories, and one of them was called the New Territories. Actually they weren't so new, only that they were only incorporated in Hong Kong after the British forced China to. Still to this day, the region was more nature than city unlike the Urban Region.

Nonetheless, the general sense of remoteness there served the perfect platform for Shadows to live in, like an old factory in the middle of nowhere. In a contradiction to its remoteness, a silver plated D-Wheel was parked just outside the old facility.

Inside, Jun-Sang walked around cautiously and had his hand near his katana blade. Suddenly, a sound was heard and Jun-Sang took out his katana and assumed an offensive position. However, it was only a Mundane rat squeaking around.

"Ha ha, it amuses me on how serious you could be," a voice boomed, sounding remotely French.

"Can it Pierre, and come out now!" Jun-Sang demanded.

Suddenly, a ghastly fog enveloped the floor of the old factory and the ominous music played and popularised in the movie "Omen" was played in the background. A large shadow was cast over Jun-Sang himself as footsteps were heard with every step… giving a frightening image to all, but Jun-Sang knew better…

What that came out to greet Jun-Sang was hardly anything frightening. It was only at the waist level of Jun-Sang and wore old dirty rags with hoods over its head. It was covered in course grey fur and its face looked something like rats. The only actual threatening aspect was his odour, in which Jun-Sang covered up his nose in reaction.

"Seriously, you wererats can't find bother to find a good stylist in Hong Kong to clean you up," Jun-Sang complained, "and you should stop it with your overdramatising of your appearance."

"Ah ha, but this forms a perfect natural defence in our favour Monsieur Chan Jun-Sang," Pierre said, "at least we aren't as savage as our cousins, the werewolves here. Also, we wererats are…"

"Look, I won't bother about your appearance lest you go on with a speech about your race again," Jun-Sang relented, "just give me the information I had requested some days ago and I'll be on my way."

"How hasty you be, but we have a business transaction to conduct yes?" Pierre said, "Monsieur Jacques, be kind enough as to bring forth the exchange material for M. Chen Jun Snag."

Another wererat quickly swept through the ground towards Pierre, carrying a wooden chest in its small stubby arms. It dropped it at the feet of Jun-Sang and it also dropped on the floor too. Pierre then opened up the small chest and there was a document in it, labelled "Harry Leung: Profile".

"This can be yours, but this is a bargain and you must…" Pierre said.

"Ok I know the drill here, just wait a sec," Jun-Sang said.

He opened up a sack he had over his back, and revealed the contents as a radiant glowing violet pearl as big as an ostrich egg.

"I believe this will suffice for your demands," Jun-Sang said, "this type of pearls is only found in the Violet Palace of the Eastern Sea, and only produced by its Empress Dowager once at unpredictable intervals. I'm sure you can find someone who can use it more than a mere accessory."

"Maybe a dark elf or a wizard, but this… the documents I bear must be of great importance…" Pierre said, "maybe…if you could…"

"Don't push your luck!" Jun-Sang said, sealing the bag, "this is already more enough for you, or you prefer me to take that by force."

"No no, I won't dare offend a great Shadowchaser such as you," Pierre cried, "I will take the Violet Dragon Pearl and you can have your papers. Good deal or no deal?"

"Now that's a good deal," Jun-Sang smiled, taking the document with him while Pierre dragged the giant pearl back into the shadows.

"Ok… Harry Leung… born on 4 July… attended…" Jun-Sang scanned through, but something caught his eye, "…uses a Spellcaster/Synchro Deck… currently a mechanic and working on a D-Wheel eh… seems to me I can test him out."

As dusk was coming on that day, the people flocking Apliu Street were making their way. Harry was ready to close down on the shutter, but the thoughts of what happened that night still haunted him.

"What was that thing?" he wondered, "and what's a Shadowchaser?"

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking sound. Jun-Sang with his D-Wheel were lounging outside the store.

"Yo, I couldn't help overhearing you about those Shadowchasers there…" he said.

He took out a packet of cigarettes called 'Betsy Blot's Every Flavour Smoke' and took out a cigarette from it, taking a smoke with it. He looked at Harry, and offered him some of it.

"No thanks, I don't do smoking," Harry said.

"C'mon they aren't like human cigarettes with the nicotine in it; they have a random flavour in every individual cigar," Jun-Sang said, puffing it, "ah the lovely taste of char siew. Good thing I didn't get the Mexican chilli."

"But who are you and what you know about Shadowchasers?" Harry inquired.

"The name's Chan Jun-Sang and I too am a Shadowchaser," he said, "as for the details…I will only say them out to one who deserves it."

"What are you getting this conversation to?" Harry asked.

"A Riding Duel of course, young man," Jun-Sang said, dropping off his char siew flavoured cigarette.

"How'd you know I got a D-Wheel here?" Harry exclaimed, "no one other than Ma had seen it!"

"Perhaps I peeped at it from a window, or I heard from the people gossiping around here," Jun-Sang said, "how I knew is no question, but rather if you would accept the challenge or not. You're curious to know, are you?"

Upon that, Harry retreated to his store and looked at a device concealed by a white sheet…

"_It's Show Time…"_ he thought.

While waiting outside, Jun-Sang suddenly heard a D-Wheel starting up its engines and a second D-Wheel bursted out of the store and into the street. That D-Wheel was royal purple, with several stripes of yellow on it. It was more or less a chopper-type, but seemed more practical in actual riding. Its rider would be Harry obviously.

"Ok, you have yourself a deal and a Riding Duel," Harry responded.

"Good, then we activate the Field Spell Speed World," Jun-Sang said, pressing a button on his dashboard.

"Field Spell Speed World Set On. Autopilot Standby"

Suddenly, the whole of Apliu Street was engulfed by the power of Speed World itself. Both of the D-Wheelers took the hint and rode off together.

"Let's duel!" they cried.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 8000) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"And the rookie always goes first," Jun-Sang said.

"Draw," Harry said, "I Summon the Skilled White Magician in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and a warlock in white robes adorned with jewels appeared. His head was cowered with cowl, and his staff was adorned with jewels. (1700/1900)

"And I end the turn," he said.

"Aright, now my turn," Jun-Sang said, (1-1) "and from this Standby Phase onwards, we each gain 1 Speed Counter as per the rules of a Riding Duel."

"I watched those Riding Duels on TV, so I know about their rules," Harry said, "just go on with your turn!"

"I Summon Dragunity – Tribul in Attack Mode," he said.

"_Huh? Dragunity?"_ thought Harry.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and a birdman in white feathery wings appeared. He was armoured with gauntlets, a bird-like helmet and a loin cloth. (500/300)

"When he is Normal Summoned, I can send a Level 3 or below Dragon Monster from my Deck to Graveyard," Jun-Sang said.

He searched through his whole deck, and then discarded a card away.

"And I Set 2 face-down cards," he continued.

Two cards appeared for a mere moment next to his D-Wheel and disappeared; suddenly he turned left as they headed off to the next street.

"And you go on," he said, and Harry made his draw. (2-2)

"And I activate a Trap Card, the Curse of Darkness!" Jun-Sang declared, "with this card out, you must suffer 1000 points of Damage should you play a Spell Card."

"_He's trying to limit the play of Spell Cards from me… he must have known Skilled White Magician's powers,"_ Harry thought.

"I Summon a Warrior of Magic, and he's called Breaker!" Harry said and the red-armoured knight appeared, (1600/1000) "and he gains a Spell Counter now."

Suddenly, Breaker's sword glowed. (1900/1000)

"And Skilled White Magician to attack Tribul now," Harry said.

The Skilled White Magician raised his staff, with white energy forming from it.

"Activate Trap Card, Reinforcements!" Jun-Sang cried, "This may not make my Tribul strong enough to defeat you, but it will safeguard some of my Points."

Suddenly, Tribul glowed. (1000/300) It then flew head-on at the Magician, but was destroyed by his spell.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 7300) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"But you , leaving you wide open now…" Harry said, "Breaker, direct attack on him!"

Suddenly, Breaker rushed towards the opposing D-Wheel and slashed its side. Due to that attack of more than 1000, a Speed Counter would be lost. (1-2)

**Jun-Sang (LP: 5400) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"And your Curse of Darkness will be destroyed too," Harry said, "and all I need to do is to remove that Spell Counter from Breaker."

Breaker slashed at the air again, and caused an energy wave to destroy Curse of Darkness.

"And with that out of the way, I can play a Speed Spell," he said as the card appeared, "it is called Angel Baton, allowing me to draw 2 cards and then discard one."

Harry drew out 2 cards, and then discarded one of them. His White Magician had a Counter added to him. He then blinked at his foe, an apparent gesture to his end of the turn.

"Guess it's my time now," Jun-Sang said, making his draw. (2-3)

"I Set a Monster face-down…" Jun-Sang said, as a hidden card appeared, "and end turn…"

"You aren't so tough after," Harry said, drawing his card, (3-4) "Breaker, attack him now!"

Breaker charged into the battle with his sword ready, but the card countered the strike. It was a pterodactyl with iron-like wings. (0/900)

"My Shield Wing is a Monster that can prevent its own destruction twice per turn," Jun-Sang said.

"Fine…end turn," he grunted.

"Draw!" Jun-Sang said, as their Speeds increased. (4-5)

He then looked into his hand, and picked up a card.

"I Summon another Dragunity Monster, Dragunity – Legion," Jun-Sang said.

Another portal appeared, and another birdman appeared. This one wore white robes of a Roman origin, and a pair of armoured wings. (1200/800)

"Now that he's Normal Summoned, I can use his effect… and bring back a Level 3 or lower Dragunity Monster…" Jun-Sang said, "But it must a Dragon."

"Don't tell me… that Monster you send with Tribul's effect," Harry said.

"Yup, it is called Dragunity – Phalanx and it will be equipped to my Legion," Jun-Sang said.

Suddenly, a small blue dragon in armour appeared. It was quickly grabbed by Legion however.

"No Attack Gain?" he wondered.

"Maybe so, but I can always send the Dragon to the Graveyard… and then, your Monster is destroyed," he said.

Phalanx disappeared into dust, and Legion shot out an arrow that struck into the Skill White Magician. And that was quick to destroy him.

"And now, I play the Speed Spell – Half Size from my hand," Jun-Sang said, "this can only be played if I got 3 or more Speed Counters now, and as it implies, it halves something – your monster's Attack."

Suddenly, Breaker glowed and seemingly to have shrunk in size. (800/1000) Also, Jun-Sang and his D-Wheel let off another glow.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 6200) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"And my Life Points gets a little increase as well," Jun-Sang said, "and now… Legion shall attack your Monster right away!"

Legion then fired off another arrow and it pierced into Breaker's shield and deep into his armour. It cracked, and Breaker was soon destroyed.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 6200) Harry (LP: 7600)**

"And I Set a face-down… and end my turn," Jun-Sang said.

Harry then began his turn with a draw. (5-6)

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon The Tricky in Attack Mode," Harry began.

He then discarded a card called Night's End Sorcerer and then a puff of smoke came out. From it, a jester in a cape appeared. His face was blank, save a question mark there. (2000/1200)

"And now I Summon the Gemini Elf in Attack Modes too," Harry said.

Suddenly, another portal opened up. A pair of elves appeared, both of them were female and rather good-looking ones at that. Upon seeing their foe, they struck off a rather seductive pose. (1900/900)

"I apologise for my card's behaviour here," Harry claimed.

"No worries, you're duelling against someone who had resisted even the charm of the Sirens," Jun-Sang said.

"But I won't be saying sorry for this. Attack his Legion, The Tricky!" Harry said.

Suddenly, The Tricky lifted his fingers and fired off a blast of lightning from it. Legion was fried by it and destroyed.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 5400) Harry (LP: 7600)**

"Show me all you got Young Harry," Jun-Sang cried, "I won't be giving the Truth to one who holds back!"

"I would want to attack…but your Shield Wing's a problem," Harry said, "I Set a face-down and end my turn for now."

"Suit yourself, but you may live to regret it," Jun-Sang said, while drawing. (6-7)

He then looked at his cards, and he smiled.

"By removing my Dragunity – Legion form play, I can Special Summon Garuda the Wind Spirit," Jun-Sang said.

The said card slid out of his Graveyard, and then a red birdman appeared in a gust of wind. (1600/1200)

"And now, I can Release both Monsters here," he continued.

Both Garuda and Shield Wing melded into a single portal.

"And I Advance Summon it now… Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Jun-Sang declared.

Suddenly, a light beam expanded from the portal. It was a large green bird at first sight, with a large wingspan and a smaller crown resting on its head. (2700/1000)

"Simorgh, attack the Gemini Elf!" Jun-Sang cried, "Divine Storm!"

Simorgh flapped its mighty wings, causing up a powerful storm over the area. The Gemini Elf couldn't take the devastating blow, and was quickly destroyed.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 5400) Harry (LP: 6800)**

"And I Set another face-down card on the Field," he said, "and end my turn…where in Simorgh's effect activates."

Suddenly, Simorgh flapped its wings again and another storm was stirred up.

**Jun-Sang (LP: 5400) Harry (LP: 6300)**

"Normally both of us would receive 1000 Points of Damage, only to be suppressed 500 Points per Spell or Trap Card," Jun-Sang said, "and in my case, I am covered. But not so for you, and speaking of which, take your turn."

Harry remained silent, but drew out his card. (7-8)

"Now I activate the Trap Card called Call of the Haunted," Harry said, "quite a generic one, but it can at least Special Summon a Monster."

"And who may that be?" Jun-Sang wondered.

Suddenly, a young wizard in greyish brown clothes appeared. A flock of bats were accompanying him, and he held a scythe. (1300/400)

"This is my Night's End Sorcerer and when Special Summoned, he can remove 2 cards in your Graveyard from play," Harry said, "and I therefore remove Dragunity – Legion and Curse of Darkness."

The Sorcerer swung his scythe and caused a violent ripple in the air. Jun-Sang grunted a bit, but complied and took out the 2 cards from his Graveyard.

"And my Sorcerer's a Tuner," Harry said, "and they shall Tune!"

Night's End Sorcerer was consumed into darkness by his own bat flock, and 2 rings came out of it. They encircled The Tricky, which also dissolved into 5 stars.

"When mystical stars align united, the light of wisdom will grace the very Earth itself," he chanted, "Synchro Summon! Grace the Duel, Arcanite Magician!"

Suddenly, a great beam of blue light shone in the darkened streets. An adult wizard came into being; it was dressed in white robes and a sceptre in his hands. (400/1800)

"A Level 7 Synchro with only 400 Attack!" exclaimed Jun-Sang, "what could be his effect?"

"When he is Synchro Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters. And from there, he gains 1000 Attack Points for each," Harry said.

Suddenly, Arcanite Magician's sceptre glowed brightly as 2 orbs appeared within it. (2400/1800)

"Even so, he is still too weak of a Monster to defeat my Bird of Divinity," Jun-Sang said.

"I also Summon Defender, the Magical Knight in Attack Mode," Harry said.

Another portal opened up, and a knight in blue armour appeared. He carried a large shield on one hand, and a small dagger on the other. (1600/2000)

"Activate Trap Card, Power Bind!" Jun-Sang said, "By Normal Summon, you have triggered it and your Monster will be limited there."

Suddenly, the card shot out a bolt of electricity to paralyse Defender. (0/2000)

"And this will go on until your next Standby Phase," Jun-Sang said.

"But he gains a Spell Counter," Harry added as Defender's shield glowed, "and then, my Arcanite Magician can remove a Spell Counter from any card on the Field."

Suddenly, the stone on Defender's shield disappeared.

"And then, I can send a card you control to the Graveyard…like your Simorgh," Harry said.

Suddenly, Arcanite Magician launched his powerful spells at Simorgh. It was quickly engulfed in it and was destroyed.

"And now, I will attack you directly with Arcanite Magician," Harry said, "Arcane Blast!"

"Activate Trap Card, Ground Capture!" Jun-Sang said, "This card will halve the Damage taken by me."

Arcanite Magician launched a second attack from his sceptre, but a stone hand rising from the ground tried to intercept the attack. However, the hand broke apart and Jun-Sang was instead hit by the debris. (6-8)

**Jun-Sang (LP: 4200) Harry (LP: 6300)**

"And since I had lost more 1000 Life Points, I get to draw a card," Jun-Sang said, drawing out a card.

"_Perfect… took me long enough to get it…"_ he thought.

"Since my Defender's powerless against you, I guess I'll be ending my turn here," Harry said.

With that done, they were about to enter into the street to the right. And then, Jun-Sang made off his draw. (7-9)

"I must say that when you had used your Night's End Sorcerer's effect, you should've removed Phalanx. But it seems that you were too ignorant to his true powers," he said, "… but that will be your downfall. I Normal Summon Dragunity – Dux in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a new portal appeared and another birdman appeared. However, this one had the remote similarity to an owl. (1500/1000)

"Like Legion before him, he can equip a Dragunity Dragon Monster of Level 3 or below to himself," he said.

Suddenly, Phalanx appeared again and he was captured into the arms of Dux.

"And Phalanx's effect allows him to be Summoned to the Field while he is Equipped to a Monster," Jun-Sang said.

Suddenly, Phalanx forced himself out of the grip and flew on his own. (500/1100)

"And here's the punch line, Phalanx is also a Tuner!" Jun-Sang said, "And my Monsters add up to Level 6, a perfect number for me. Let's do it now!"

Phalanx let out a small cry, and then it dissolved into 2 rings of light. It flew into Dragunity – Dux and it also dissolved into 4 stars.

"Behold the ancient wings able to soar to Heavens high. His majestic roar shall send all foes into hysteria," Jun-Sang chanted, "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Dragunity Knight – Gáebolg!"

Suddenly, a light beam bursted through the streets again. The new creature to appear was a white serpent dragon. A dragon knight was seen riding on the dragon's back. (2000/1100)

"Your Defender seems tempting enough with his zero Attack… but I can't ignore your Arcanite Magician's effect, for it may cost me dearly," Jun-Sang said, "Gáebolg, attack Arcanite Magician with Lightning Spear Strike!"

"Huh? But my Magician is stronger!" Harry said.

"When Gáebolg is poised to charge on in any battle, I can remove a Winged Beast Monster in my Graveyard from play," Jun-Sang said, as Simorgh slid out of his Graveyard, "and he will gain Attack equal to that removed Monster for this turn. And I had removed Simorgh, who has 2700 Attack Points."

The dragon mount let out a roar as it flew head-on towards Arcanite Magician. Simorgh's shadow appeared and it was absorbed into Gáebolg's sword. (4700/1100) It then quickly struck at Arcanite Magician, but it strangely survived the attack. (7-7)

**Jun-Sang (LP: 4200) Harry (LP: 3000)**

"But how did it even survive that…" Jun-Sang wondered.

"Defender's effect allows me to protect my Spellcasters by removing a Spell Counter from a card that holds them," Harry explained.

"I Set a face-down card…" he said, "and end my turn."

"Now I draw," Harry said, (8-8) "and during my Standby Phase, my Knight's stats are now returned to normal."

Defender was no longer threatened by electrical bolts. (1600/2000) Harry then looked at his hand.

"I activate my Arcanite Magician's effect again, so that I may destroy your Dragunity Knight," Harry followed up.

"You want to, but you can't," Jun-Sang said, "I activate Angel Blast, sending your Monster's effect back at himself."

As Arcanite Magician fired a blast of magic, the Angel Blast card opened up and reflected the attack back at him and destroyed him.

"Then, I play the Speed Spell – Zero Rebirth," Harry said, "this card allows me to Special Summon a Monster destroyed by card effects this turn and it must be in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, Arcanite Magician reappeared again. (0/1800)

"Sure the Attack would be downed to zero," Harry said, "however; I can Release Defender to Advance Summon the Dark Red Enchanter."

Defender turned into a globe of light, and then a wizard in red robes with golden pads appeared. It was holding onto a golden wand. (1700/2200)

"And now, he gains 2 Spell Counters," Harry said, "with each of them giving him 300 Attack Points."

The Dark Red Enchanter had his wand glow, and 2 energy balls were seen in it. (2300/2200)

"And Arcanite Magician can remove one Counter and destroy your Gáebolg, this time for good," Harry said.

Both the Enchanter and Arcanite Magician raised their staff and wand, together they launched off a powerful spell attack at the dragon rider and it was destroyed. (2000/2200)

"Dark Red Enchanter, attack him directly with Crimson Curse," Harry commanded as the Enchanter fired off a red spell blast at Jun-Sang. (6-8)

**Jun-Sang (LP: 2200) Harry (LP: 3000)**

"Now I end my turn," Harry said.

Jun-Sang then drew out his card and looked at it. (7-9) It was Dragunity – Black Spear. He also looked at 2 other cards on hand, Urgent Tuning and Descending Lost Star.

"_I could Summon Black Spear…and Set those two…"_ he thought, _"…on his next turn, he will face me and our group's true Ace…"_

"Alright then, I Summon…" Jun-Sang began to say, but stopped short.

"_Jun-Sang, I have seen enough already. Young Harry has proven himself capable to us. Now bring him in and show him now."_

"Hey, you alright?" asked Harry.

"…I surrender the Duel," Jun-Sang responded, pressing a button and the word "Abort" popped up on screen. Suddenly, both the D-Wheels were put to a halt.

"Huh? Why?" Harry demanded.

"I was ordered to," Jun-Sang said, "but now, follow me yet again. I will explain to you all there is to know about Shadowchasers and the World of Shadow."

The 2 D-Wheelers had journeyed through the streets of Hong Kong, ending in a small café in the Mongkok District. But it was closed at night time.

"This place, Ma always comes here all the time," Harry noted, "but the food there is never so good."

"The food is not the highlight here," Jun-Sang said.

He got off his D-Wheel and walked towards the café door. As Harry looked at the stranger whom he only knew recently, he realised several runes carved into the glass door of the café.

"The Gate of the Underworld is behind the Shadows of the Dragon Lord," Jun-Sang said.

Suddenly, he managed to open up the sealed glass door and entered inside. Harry merely followed him in.

"I never saw those words on that door before," Harry said.

"Well they can only be seen by an Aware and read by a practitioner of Runes Magic and anyone who's fluent in Runes," Jun-Sang said, "this is supposed to keep out unwanted intruders after nightfall."

They then stopped again, this one was in front of a door labelled "Danger: Do Not Open". It was locked with a wooden planks placed in front as a barricade.

"Actually the sign is actually quite true here," Jun-Sang said, "You are about to enter a world unlike any other, so do have all the mental preparation you need."

Following the man's words, Harry's fist tightened and his eyes focused as he prepared himself for whatever that was ahead of them. Jun-Sang uttered another phrase from the Runes engraved onto the door itself. Suddenly, the 2 planks moved aside and the door opened.

Behind the door, there was a deep staircase downwards, leading to the unseen darkness. The only sources of illumination were the many torches by the side. Although they seem to emit light, the torches were filled with an orange liquid concealed in a glass dome. Both of them then walked off down below the surface.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"Lux Potions, special potions that generate light in darkness," Jun-Sang explained, "passages like this one are erected all over the Urban Region for a purpose, and they lead to one of the greatest markets of the world."

After some time of walking, they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, where there was yet another wooden door.

"Fortunately, this one needs no Runes password to go through," Jun-Sang said, opening the door.

Behind that last door, it was like an entire world underneath the city. Hundreds of posts and torches lit by Lux Potions were placed on the ceilings and streets of this place as a source of illumination. However, what that really caught his eye was the hundreds (if not thousands) of weird and unknown creatures that roam around the place.

"Harry Leung, on the behalf of the Shadow Mass Community Council," Jun-Sang proclaimed, "we welcome you to Dai-Bazaar, one of the Cosmopolitan Areas of the world for all the Shadowkind."

**Cards Used**

Speed World

Field Spell

Only "Speed Spell" Spell Cards can be activated. During their respective Standby Phases, each player places their own Speed Counters (up to 12 per player) on this card. When a player suffers damage, that player removes 1 Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage.

_This card is a virtual card that must be played during all Riding Duels, althoguh an actual Speed World was used by Rex Goodwin._

Dargunity - Tribul

WIND/Winged Beast-Effect/LV 1/ATK 500/DEF 300

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Dragunity - Phalanx

WIND/Dragon-Tuner/LV 2/ATK 500/DEF 1100

Activate only if this card is equipped to a monster due to it being treated as an Equip Card by a card effect. Special Summon this equipped card to your field. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Dragunity - Legion

WIND/Winged Beast-Effect/LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower "Dragunity" Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card treated as an Equip Card. By sending 1 "Dragunity" card in your Spell and Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

Dragunity - Dux

WIND/Winged Beast-Effect/LV 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower "Dragunity" Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card treated as an Equip Card. This card gains 200 ATK for every face-up "Dragunity" monsters you control.

Dragunity Knight - Gáebolg

WIND/Dragon-Synchro/LV 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1100

Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more Winged Beast-Type non-Tuner monsters.

Activate only once during Damage Step when this card battles by removing 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the removed monster until End Phase.

_These 5 cards are part of the OCG Set, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane._

Speed Spell - Angel Baton

Normal Spell

Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

_This card was used in Yugioh 5D's by Yusei during Ep 52._

Shield Wing

WIND/Winged Beast-Effect/LV 2/ATK 0/DEF 900

Twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

_This card is part of a V-Jump Promotional and not released in the TCG._

Speed Spell - Half Size

Normal Spell

Activate only when you control a Speed World with 3 or more Speed Counters. Select one monster your opponent controls. Halve its ATK and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

_This card is used by Jack Altus in Yugioh 5D's Ep 59._

Ground Capture

Normal Trap

Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage taken as a result of that battle. If the damage halved by this effect was 1000 points or more, draw 1 card from your Deck.

_This card is used by Izayoi Aki in Yugioh Ep 61._

Angel Blast

Counter Trap

Activate only when your opponent activates an effect that destroys a Monster Card(s). Negate the activation and effect of that card, and destroy it.

_This card is used by (or attempted to use) Alexis Rhodes in Yugioh GX Ep 70._

Speed Spell - Zero Rebirth

Normal Spell

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 3 or more Speed Counters on it. Special Summon 1 monster destroyed by an opponent's card effect this turn in Attack Position. Its ATK becomes 0.

_This card is used by usei in Yugioh 5D's Ep 21._

_Coming up Next:_

_Harry: What is this place? And what is a Shadowchaser? And even so, how am I related to all this?_

_Ch'ing: All is related to one another and all will be revealed when the proper time comes, young one. Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 3 – Explanations! A Shadowchaser is an entity representing justice and fights for such._


	3. Explanations

**Ch 3 – Explanations**

_Here I was, in an underground market city called Dai-Bazaar. I looked around and saw the numerous creatures frolicking around. Most of them were minding their various businesses, but our journey took us into the market city itself. _

_I had realised our actual destination was near where we came out, just the building directly adjacent to the passageway. Its design was like most the buildings around, with a Gothic and Chinese look to it. We then entered the building, where all my queries could be answered…hopefully…_

Inside the complex, it was found to be quite spacious. Statues and paintings of dragons, tigers and phoenixes were erected all over the hallways, creating such an astounding image.

"For your information, that café upstairs is a cover for the Shadowchasers Admin Centre – Hong Kong Region," Jun-Sang explained, "oh here we are."

They stopped behind another doorway, but it quickly gave way to them. It was a simple Conference Room with a circular table. Seated there already were Ma and Ch'ing.

"Uncle Ma, you're here!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello, I never had expected you to go down this path too," Ma said, "I was once a Shadowchaser myself, but that was really a long time ago."

"And yet you did," Ch'ing said, "and I am Ch'ing, a Dragonborn."

"A what now?" Harry asked.

"Dragonborn, half-man and half-dragon," Ch'ing said, "My dragon heritage comes from the Dragon Clan of the Violet Palace of the Eastern Sea, another Cosmopolitan Area for Shadowkind. I believe the human geographers would map that region within the East China Sea. Jun-Sang, how much have you informed him so far?"

"Next to nothing Sir," Jun-Sang answered, "…only just show him a glimpse of Dai-Bazaar."

"Have to make me do all the work eh," Ch'ing said, "please sit down first. Tea will be served."

With that request, both Jun-Sang and Harry sat on the chairs around the table as well. Ch'ing clapped his claw-like hands, and a tea tray floated its way towards them. Two of the cups flew off in front of the both of them, along with a porcelain pot which poured out the tea. Harry was quite breath taken by what he just saw.

"Don't get spooked up here; they are just Unseen Servants," Ma said, "you know, magical constructs aimed to serve. Dirt cheap, actually free of charge labour that won't complain and toil endlessly all the time, they are effectively the most desired work force on the face of the Earth."

"If only Soviet Union knew of this…" Harry mentioned, sipping his tea.

"Actually they knew of this very clearly, and had once tried to exploit it," Ch'ing said, "but Jalal had convinced Stalin otherwise or a full-blown invasion at the Soviet Union."

"Jalal?" exclaimed Harry, "Ok, this is seriously getting more confusing here!"

"Perhaps it would be adequate to begin from the top," Ch'ing said, "as you could see plainly while in Dai-Bazaar, mythical creatures and monsters of lore from Greek to Norse to Indian to Chinese…well they are all real life beings, collectively referred to as Shadows."

"I can tell…"Harry said, "maybe something I don't know. Like how I got this power, the power to see them."

"This power… To be frank, even I have no knowledge of such," Ch'ing said, "There are 3 groups of humans in this world. The first and largest group would be the Mundane, those who are blind to the Truth."

"What Truth?" asked Harry.

"The Truth of the Shadowkind, should they see one in public, their human nature would somehow convert what they perceive as something more… how you say it… natural to them," Ch'ing said, "an example would be the orc, whom Mundanes are known to treat them as mere thugs."

"And the second group is the Sensitive, people who could feel the oddities of the Shadowkind," Ma said, "but they can never see things for they are really are."

"And the last and rarest group would be us, the Aware," Jun-Sang said, "as the name suggests, we are perfectly aware of the Truth and the Veil hides nothing form us, unlike the Mundane who are sealed by the Veil of Logic all the time."

"And regarding their origins, they hail from the many worlds and dimensions beyond here," Ch'ing said, "how they come here no one knows, and how they can return is still a mystery. But those poor Shadows always find their way around, and gathered among others of its kind."

"But the Cosmopolitan Areas are a concept invented only in the 1960s," Ma said, "They are major settlements by Shadowkind in various points of the world. Hong Kong's Dai-Bazaar would be a good example."

"And this status allows massive settlements and also promote interracial harmony among the various Shadowkind," Jun-Sang added, "even older cities were put under this status, like the Violet Palace of the Eastern Sea, which was founded by the Dragon Lord Guang the Great. Or even the Grand Necropolis underneath the sands of Egypt, a massive graveyard and place of worship."

"Back to the main point, Shadows possess many abilities that the human deems divine or simply out of the ordinary. If they misuse it, they could do unspeakable horrors to Mankind," Ch'ing said, "likewise, some Awares would exploit their knowledge of Shadowkind for personal gain. And this is where Jalal himself comes in…"

Suddenly, the centre of the table opened up a small hole and a hologram appeared from it. It was a tall figure with feral features and outdated clothes worn traditionally by men of higher class, Harry could tell that it was something like Ch'ing, a Dragonborn.

"Speaking of the Devil, hello Jalal," Jun-Sang said, "where you calling from?"

"Greetings to all of you, I believe you are explaining a new member of the Shadowchaser Family on the matter," Jalal said, "and I am currently in Versailles Settlement Region for your information."

"Yes, we are touching up on the founding of the Shadowchasers," Ch'ing said.

With that, he turned towards Harry and looked at him. Harry was somewhat confused by it, but was calm towards what he came to see as benevolent.

"Seeing that I am the undisputed immortal founder of the Shadowchasers, I shall explain the facts," Jalal said, "to tell you the truth; it came out of my selfish desire for self-maintenance. As an immortal, I was forced to struggle with my sanity. To counter it, I would find myself a purpose to exist."

"The Shadowchasers," muttered Harry.

"Yes, the organisation grew and expanded throughout Europe from little old England," Jalal said, "they eventually spread to the Mainland, Russia, Africa, India, the Islamic World, Australia, the New World and the Far East. It was far more successful than anything I had originally intended."

"Jalal, you can go on to the Treaty," Ch'ing suggested.

"Of course, the Treaty is an agreement by Shadowkind and for them alone," Jalal explained, "I won't get to the details lest it bores you, but it grants the various Shadows freedom of speech, press and culture. And we Shadowchasers would exist as the Police and defenders for them."

"Something like the Native American system in the US," Harry said.

"In fact, that was suggested by an Aware politician of the US at that time," Jalal said, "and… oh my apologies, but I must continue on with a serious discussion on matters. Hope we may meet again, hopefully face-to-face."

Suddenly, Jalal's hologram disappeared and the table resumed to its normal status.

"So now, we usually enforce the Shadows via Duel Monsters," Jun-Sang said.

"But why?" wondered Harry.

"Because the Treaty has a clause stating specifically a fair contest to prevent accusations of corruption amongst the Shadowchasers," Ch'ing explained, "something that smart Shadows would do to weasel out of jail was to simply claim that they were taken out unfairly."

"But Maximillian Pegasus came along and invented Duel Monsters," Jun-Sang said, "this card game here allows a fair match and was included in a revision of the Treaty by Jalal himself. No one dared to refuse him and it was included into the Treaty."

"Despite this, you must still learn common melee or ranged combat skills," Ma butted in, "some Shadows are not sentient creatures and they act on raw instinct, like the trolls. They possess such powerful regeneration ability that you can't even kill them right."

"Tell me about it, I once deal with one living under the Singapore River," Jun-Sang said, "but their one weakness was fire. It was Chinese New Year at that time, and I ordered all the firecrackers and light it up in flames."

"But what you did was enough to convince the Singapore Government to ban firecrackers," Ma said.

"Nonetheless, I am extending this invitation as a Shadowchaser to you," Ch'ing said, "and we can offer you protection and guidance. Awares should never go on their own, for some Shadows may try to eliminate you."

"Yes, that orc the other night saw you as an Aware and this could be bad," Ma said, "once word of this gets out, you could be in serious danger."

"It is not like we are forcing you in any way, but it is more feasible to join us," Jun-Sang said, "and don't you worry. I will mentor you as though you're my own."

"Perhaps we give you time to consider, then you may tell us of your views," Ch'ing said, "Ma, could you escort him to Harry to a Guest Area?"

The Unseen Servants opened up the door, and Ma and Harry left the room.

"So… where's the others?" Jun-Sang wondered.

"Alisha is on a mission of course, pursuing a dark elf on a jewel heist," Ch'ing said, "while Sunil is closing in on some hobgoblins making trouble in Dai-Bazaar."

"Does it kill them for those dark elves to buy jewellery from the store like everyone else," Jun-Sang mentioned.

"And those hobgoblins should stop with the trouble-making here," Ch'ing said, "but then again, there is an element called instinct and hobgoblins are driven by violence and warfare."

* * *

In another part of the Admin Centre, there was a large terrace where plants were grown and tended. Like the rest of the Centre, Unseen Servants were in all use of all the tending of the plants. Harry was lounging by a pavilion there, along with Ma.

"Ma, tell me what you're thinking," Harry asked.

"My words shouldn't be of an influence to you I hope," Ma said, "but when I had adopted you, I never would expect you to…"

"Then you must have also seen those creatures too," Harry said, "but you said otherwise."

"I originally thought you were a Mundane and I tried not to fill you in with the Truth, or you may lose those powers when you mature," Ma said, looking at Harry, "well… I guess not, and you must suffer the same burden I had undertaken… although you may last longer due to the Treaty."

"Is a Shadowchaser's life that dangerous?" Harry asked.

"When I was in the trade back then, it was World War II. Many wicked Shadows were working together with the Axis Powers to conspire against the Shadowchasers. I was in literal danger all the time," Ma said, "…but there is an old saying amongst us Shadowchasers – ignorance is not bliss, knowledge is not power."

"Huh?" wondered Harry, "what an odd saying?"

"It means that being ignorant to the Truth won't guarantee your happiness or safety," Ma explained, "however, once in awareness of the Truth, be humble and not be drunk in the false perception of power and let it corrupt thee. Think about it."

After Ma's monologue, he left the pavilion and Harry laid back, going into thinking of his future actions… However, there was an explosion going on nearby…

_Coming up Next:_

_Jun-Sang: So Alisha's off to get some dark elf… well I feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with her. Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath. _

_Alisha: You bet! Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 4 – Codex Runicus! Riding Duel, Acceleration!_


	4. Codex Runicus

**Ch 4 – Codex Runicus**

_Gemstones, rare hardened substances fashioned from Mother Earth itself. One could say it was the ultimate treasure and coveted by both Man and Shadowkind, albeit having different reasons to it. _

_The humans would prefer using them as a mere pretty decoration or they make good drills to dig into the hardest substances. Although Shadowkind admitted to those uses at times, but they see jewellery as remnants of the Earth Goddess Gaia's most ancient power invested within them. If polished and channelled properly, they could potentially trigger off spells so powerful that it makes atomic bombs look like AK-74. _

_Anyways, jewels are in a constant danger from various Shadows who prefer to get the products cheaply… without hard labour or expending their fortune (if any). And I should know, for I am the so-called expert of Runes and Artefacts among the Shadowchasers here…and I am now on a new job._

In a bank belonging to the Bank of East Asia, the nightly situation was very serene and an armoured truck and a black dragon-based D-Wheel were parked outside. However, its driver and 2 bank guards were knocked out in front of the Bank. A dark elf looked at the fallen guards with joy, as he loaded his sack with the contents form the truck. Inside, there were many gold, silver and jewellery like diamonds and emeralds.

"I've hit the jackpot now!" the dark elf exclaimed, "I can sell just a little of it, and make a fortune. And by taking a small amount, those idiotic guards won't know what hit them."

However, a D-Wheel suddenly appeared and leapt through the armoured truck. It landed off with a good clear skid. The D-Wheel was mainly white in design, with several golden trims marked in runes. The rider was a girl in her late teens and a good figure too wearing a white blouse with tie under a black coat with black skinny jeans. Her long blonde hair was streaking out of her helmet, allowing them to flow freely in the air.

"They may not, but I would," she said, "Sleeping Dust, something you can rip off from a Sandman in Dai-Bazaar."

"Yikes! A Shadowchaser of all things!" the dark elf cried.

He quickly jumped off to his D-Wheel and put on his helmet, and then he rode off quickly. The girl's D-Wheel only followed the elf.

"Halt you elf!" she demanded.

However, the dark elf just kept going forward and accelerating, paying no heed to the Shadowchaser.

"Ok this calls for a different strategy at hand," she relented, "You gloried househusband, run like the scared chicken that you are!"

It took that rather common insult to actually get the dark elf to look back. Living in societies dominated by the female, male dark elves had next to no place in society. They were effectively a bunch of househusbands, only able to achieve in life when outside their clans and only they could survive out there too.

"Hey hey, I' m what you call a freelancer!" the dark elf said, "They call me Fre'dom Nada, and I'm not some nobody under a woman's foothold… not anymore."

"If so, then prove it to me in a duel!" she said, "The name's Alisha von Hel and I am a Shadowchaser!"

She pressed a button on her dashboard, and the Speed World card popped up.

"Field Spell Speed World Set On. Autopilot Standby"

With that, the streets of Hong Kong were consumed in another burst of energy from Speed World.

**Fre'dom (LP: 8000) Alisha (LP: 8000)**

"Ladies first, as your race always believe upon," Alisha said, drawing a card, "I Normal Summon Runic Archer in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and a Warrior appeared. It was an elf-like creature with long ears, and wore long robes and with a bow and arrow as weapons. (1400/1100)

"He looks almost like you, only that he's more handsome," Alisha said, "I end my turn with a face-down card."

A Set Card appeared in front of Alisha's D-Wheel as it vanished. With that done, Fre'dom made his draw. (1-1)

"Ok, I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect," Fre'dom said, "I Summon the Luster Dragon in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, another portal appeared and a large dragon in sapphire blue scales appeared. It let out a huge threatening roar. (1900/1600)

"And he will Attack your stupid Runic Archer with Sapphire Flames!" he declared.

"I activate the Trap Card, Revolution – Trick Battle," Alisha said, "This card will change the tides of all battles, destroying the stronger monster instead."

The sapphire dragon let out a blast of blue flames, but the Archer countered with his arrows. Those arrows managed to hit the dragon's hide and destroyed it.

"Then I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Fre'dom said.

"Draw," Alisha said, (2-2) "and my Runic Archer shall attack you directly with Ancient Arrow!"

"Activate Trap Card, Offensive Guard," Fre'dom said, "this will halve the attack damage caused and then, I can draw a card."

Runic Archer launched his arrow, and then fired it off. (700/1100) The dark elf did take some damage, but he still kept his Speed Counters. However, another arrow hit him again and Revolution – Trick Battle disappeared.

**Fre'dom (LP: 6800) Alisha (LP: 8000)**

"If there is a face-up Continuous Spell or Trap Card on my side of the Field, I can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 500 Points of Damage, that's my Runic Archer's effect," Alisha said, "I Set a face-down and end my turn."

As Alisha ended her turn, they turned to the corner to the right and Fre'dom drew out his card. (3-3)

"Now I activate the Trap Card known as Powerful Rebirth," Fre'dom declared, "this lets me Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from the Graveyard… and I call forth my Luster Dragon again!"

Suddenly, the sapphire dragon reappeared and roared loudly. (1900/1600)

"And what's more… is that it gains 100 Attack and Defence along with one more Level," he continued, (2000/1700) "and I Summon the Ruby Dragon in Attack Mode."

Another portal opened up and a dragon similar to Luster Dragon appeared. But this one was apparently made of ruby. (1600/1300)

"You're some fan of gemstones by any chance," Alisha wondered.

"Why yes, they are the sources of power. These humans don't know what they could achieve with them, other than pathetic drills," Fre'dom smirked, "I'm going to sell these ice that I found and make a hefty fortune out of it. I now play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!"

He then drew out 2 cards, but then discarded another card from his hand quickly. As Alisha could see from her dashboard, it was a Monster called Carboneddon.

"Battle, Ruby Dragon attacks your Runic Archer now!" Fre'dom ordered, "Ruby Flames!"

"Activate Trap Card, Runic Shield!" Alisha declared.

Her face-down card lifted.

"This card is able to negate an attack as long as I am willing to discard a card," she said, discarding her card.

However, this did not stop the flames from Ruby Dragon to burn through the Archer.

**Fre'dom (LP: 6800) Alisha (LP: 7800)**

"And now, my Luster Dragon attacks with Sapphire Flames," Fre'dom cried.

The Luster Dragon breathed out searing blue fire at the Archer, but he managed to live through the attack.

**Fre'dom (LP: 6800) Alisha (LP: 7200)**

"Damn it… end turn," Fre'dom said.

"It's now my turn!" Alisha cried and she drew a card, (4-4) "I had enough of Runic Archer, so I feel like Releasing him and Advance Summon the Runic Priest!"

Suddenly, Runic Archer turned into a globe of energy and then, another creature appeared. It was an elderly humanoid, wearing white robes and he held a staff. (1900/2100)

"For every Continuous Spell or Trap Card on the Field, he gains 300 Attack Points," Alisha said.

Suddenly, Runic Priest raised his staff and he glowed. (2500/2100)

"Attack the Ruby Dragon now!" she declared, "Chant of Cursed Runes!"

Runic Priest aimed his staff at the Ruby Dragon, and he made a chanting. Suddenly, Ruby Dragon groaned and growled until it shattered into pixels.

**Fre'dom (LP: 5900) Alisha (LP: 7200)**

"Now I end my turn," Alisha said.

"Now I can go," Fre'dom exclaimed.

He quickly drew out his card and their Speeds increased. (5-5) However, Powerful Rebirth suddenly struck an electrical blast at him. (4-5)

**Fre'dom (LP: 4900) Alisha (LP: 7200)**

"Ha, I hope you know that Powerful Rebirth comes with a price," Alisha said, "you will lose 1000 Life Points every Standby Phase of yours, thus lowering your Speed Counters."

"But my Speed is high enough…" Fre'dom said, "…for me to play the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion. So now I fuse Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok…"

The Spell Card appeared, showing the Fusion between Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman. A sorcerer in dramatic cape and dragon skull for a helmet along with a large serpentine white dragon appeared, and both were absorbed into the card…and light shone over.

"To Fusion Summon the almighty King Dragun!" Fre'dom exclaimed.

The bright light then dimmed until the draconic form appeared. Its lower half was clearly that of a dragon, but a man's body was at its head. He held onto a flute shaped like a dragon in his hand. (2400/1100)

"Oh no," Alisha said.

"Oh no is right! And I use King Dragun's effect and…" Fre'dom continued as he took his cards, "…and Summon a Dragon Monster. Come forth, the Rare Metal Dragon!"

The figure mounted on King Dragun blew from his flute, causing a massive roar. Suddenly, a wingless dragon made out of metal appeared. (2400/0)

"Is your Deck full of dragons and those based on rare stones?" Alisha wondered, "But you can't go attack my Priest who is clearly stronger."

"Then I just Set my last card on the Field and you go," Fre'dom said.

Alisha then wasted no time, and drew out her card. (5-6)

"I attack your Luster Dragon with my Runic Priest!" she declared.

"Surprise, I activate Malevolent Catastrophe," Fre'dom declared, "this card will now destroy all Spell and Trap Cards once you make the move."

Before the Priest could make his move, a violent storm wind blew over the Field. Both Powerful Rebirth and Runic Shield were destroyed by it, and Luster Dragon was destroyed as well. Without anything, Runic Priest had his Attack returned to normal. (1900/2100)

"Fine," Alisha frowned, "I Summon the Runic Guardna in Defence Mode."

Suddenly, a new portal appeared and a Warrior appeared. It was a Roman soldier with twin shields on his 2 arms, and he knelt with his shields covering him. (1000/1900)

"When he is Normal Summoned, I can place him in Defence Mode," Alisha said "And I Set a face-down card and you can carry on."

As such, Fre'dom made off his draw. However, it would seem that Alisha's face-down had opened and their Speed increased. (6-7) Also, the Runic Priest had his Attack increased. (2200/2100)

**Fre'dom (LP: 4600) Alisha (LP: 7200)**

"But how…" the dark elf exclaimed.

"With my Continuous Trap Card Full Speed Edge," Alisha said, smiling at her foe, "when I have a higher number of Speed Counters during the Standby Phase, I can inflict 300 Points of Damage for the difference itself."

"Whatever… Rare Metal Dragon, attack the Runic Priest now!" Fre'dom declared.

The Rare Metal Dragon growled and made off with a mad rampage towards the Runic Priest. However, the Runic Guardna blocked off the attack with his shields.

"Sorry, but when I possess a Continuous Spell or Trap Card, Runic Guardna can negate just one attack per turn," Alisha said.

"Then we will see how you could dodge this one," Fre'dom said "King Dragun attacks your Runic Priest with Fire Scourge."

The draconic humanoid on top of King Dragun breathed a blast of searing fire at Runic Priest, burning him into ashes. (6-6)

**Fre'dom (LP: 4600) Alisha (LP: 6100)**

"And now, I Release my 2 dragons," Fre'dom said.

Suddenly, both his 2 dragons turned into a single globe of light.

"And I Advance Summon the all powerful Felgrand Dragon!" Fre'dom declared.

Suddenly, a large dragon loomed over the 2 D-Wheelers. It was covered in golden scales, and it roared with a strong majestic power. (2800/2800)

"With that done, I now end my turn as it is," the dark elf said.

"It's now my turn!" Alisha declared, (7-7) "I Normal Summon the Level 2 Tuner Monster Runic Apprentice."

In a burst of energy, a young kid mage appeared. He wore flowing robes and ancient runes were marked on his cape and robes. (1300/800)

"A Tuner?" the dark elf exclaimed.

"That's right… I Tune Runic Apprentice with the Level 4 Runic Guardna," Alisha said.

Suddenly, Runic Apprentice dissolved into 2 rings of light. They flew past Runic Guardna, dissolving into 4 stars…

"Ut Sol solis exsisto existo, obscurum ignarus est pessum ire. Lux lucis sapientia, fulsi perspicuous." Alisha chanted in Latin, "Synchro Summon! Illustrator atrum, Runic Grand Golem!"

"_When the Sun arises, the darkness of ignorance is destroyed. Light of wisdom, shine brightly." Alisha chanted, "Synchro Summon! Enlighten the dark, Runic Grand Golem!"_

Suddenly, the ensuing light dimmed down to reveal the new Monster. It was a colossal figure made of bronze, in the shape of a man. As of its relation to Runic Monsters, ancient runes were scribed throughout its massive body. (2300/2300)

"So what… your so-called Grand Golem is not strong enough against my Felgrand Dragon, which is by far the grander one," Fre'dom bragged, "and must you say it in Latin, not that it's any tongue alien to me?"

"Latin's my mother tongue you gloried househusband. Runic Grand Golem has a powerful effect of course, one that can only used when there is a face-up Continuous Spell or Trap Card like now," Alisha said, "once per turn, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy any card of the opponent and deal 1000 points of Damage to you."

Suddenly, the rune patterns marked on Runic Grand Golem glowed. Felgrand Dragon also let off the similar ominous glow, and it roared in pain as it was being destroyed. (6-7)

**Fre'dom (LP: 3600) Alisha (LP: 5100)**

"However, this means that my Golem cannot attack," Alisha said, "but I end my turn now."

"Draw," Fre'dom grunted. (7-8)

**Fre'dom (LP: 3300) Alisha (LP: 5100)**

He drew out his card and looked at it.

"Since you don't want me to have Speed Counters, I abide by that," Fre'dom said, "I play the Speed Spell – Shift Down. By removing 6 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards."

"_But he'll lose more Points…" Alisha thought. _

The dark elf's D-Wheel made a sudden slowdown that resulted in it being behind Alisha's. (1-8) Then, he quickly drew out 2 cards.

"And I Set those two face-down here," he continued, "and you can move on."

Alisha then made her draw, and Speed Edge charged up. (2-9) However, Fre'dom face-down Dust Tornado opened and destroyed the card instead.

"Just swell that you must have drawn that," Alisha remarked sarcastically, "and my Golem can't use his effect now, but he can attack you."

"All part of the plan," Fre'dom smirked, "I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard… I choose my Felgrand Dragon as such!"

Suddenly, the Felgrand Dragon reappeared in a burst of energy and it roared fiercely. (2800/2800)

"The Felgrand Dragon is one unique Monster, being only able to be Special Summoned if it was destroyed on the Field first," Fre'dom said, "but it gains strength from those slumbering deep in my Graveyard if it actually went there earlier, 200 times the Level of that monster. So I choose the Level 7 King Dragun."

Suddenly, Felgrand Dragon glowed and roared again. (4200/2800)

"Fine, I shift the Golem into Defence Mode," Alisha said.

The rune-marked Golem crossed its arms to protect itself.

"I throw down this face-down and end turn," she said.

"My draw," Fre'dom said happily, (3-10) "If you would recall, what is the card I sent via Angel Baton?"

"Angel Baton?" Alisha exclaimed, "…that card…Carboneddon…"

"That's right! I'm sure that when carbon is under heavy pressure, it hardens to…" Fre'dom said.

"Diamond," Alisha said, "one of the hardest and most powerful mineral substances in existence, seconded only to adamantine."

"Precisely, and Carboneddon is under the pressure of 10 cards," Fre'dom said, "For answering those questions so well, here's your prize. I can remove my hardened Carboneddon and Special Summon the Diamond Dragon…Hyozanryu!"

Carboneddon appeared on the Field; it was a dinosaur in a form of metallic plating. It suddenly hardened up, changing into diamond stone. The diamond ore imploded, and a large white dragon appeared. The limited street lamps were reflecting onto the diamond-based form of the dragon. (2100/2800)

"Felgrand Dragon, attack her Grand Golem!" Fre'dom declared.

Upon his command, the Felgrand Dragon swooped down on her Golem and fired a blast of fiery light. The Golem stood no chance against, as it melted upon the blast.

"Good thing for you that that thing was in Defence Mode," Fre'dom said, "but this will hurt you more. Hyozanryu, attack her directly with Diamond Devastator!"

Hyozanryu let out another roar as it flew high into the sky.

"Activate Trap Card Wicked Rebirth," Alisha declared, "by paying 800 Life Points; I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster in Attack Mode. Seeing as I only has one such Monster, I Summon Runic Grand Golem again!"

**Fre'dom (LP: 3300) Alisha (LP: 4300)**

The card opened up, and the Grand Golem reappeared again. (2300/2300)

"Hey hey!" exclaimed Fre'dom, "I demand a replay! Hyozanryu, cease your attack."

With that, Hyozanryu descended and flew alongside Felgrand Dragon.

"But if I'm not right, Synchro Monsters Summoned by this card here get their effects negated," Fre'dom pointed out, "so you can't destroy my Ace just yet. I end my turn."

"Draw," Alisha said, (4-11) "I could attack your Hyozanryu easily…but I have other plans."

Suddenly, her Runic Apprentice appeared again in a burst of energy. (1300/800)

**Fre'dom (LP: 3300) Alisha (LP: 3500)**

"Hey, where did that come from?" Fre'dom exclaimed.

"Excellent question here, let me enlighten you," Alisha said, "when I control a Continuous Spell or Trap Card, I can pay 800 Life Points just to Special Summon him from the Graveyard. But it will only be a one-shot and removed from the game he goes."

"So what was the use in Summoning him in the first place?" Fre'dom wondered, "…wait…you got a Tuner…and a non-Tuner!"

"How clever, I will be Tuning the Level 6 Grand Golem with the Level 2 Runic Apprentice," Alisha said.

Runic Apprentice turned into 2 rings, that passed through the Grand Golem. It then dissolved into 6 stars…

The Versailles Settlement Region was a location settled upon by wealthy Shadows about the times of the French King Louis XIV. During crisis such as the French Revolution or the German Occupation, these Shadows were protected by the Shadowchasers and various hired merchants, thus sparing them from the bloody fights of the Mundane. To this day, Versailles remained as a settlement estate in Paris, a place only fit for the wealthy Shadows of Europe to live out.

Jalal was currently in a conference with the resident mercanes of the Region. Mercanes were tall thin blue-skinned humanoids with extra joints, a race of natural businessmen of Shadowkind and to be rich was their norm. Those living in Versailles were known to be wealthier than most mercanes elsewhere (on Earth at least) could be, and a good source of funding for the Shadowchasers in addition to Jalal's own personal wealth.

"_I have been Summoned…"_ Jalal thought.

"Rutilus singulus lux lucis inter obscurum sic creber, fio Is quisnam sentio malum quod profugus ignarus," Alisha chanted again in Latin, "Synchro Summon! Vitualis minae, Jalal the Dragonborn!"

"_Shining single light amongst the darkness so thick, become He who judges evil and banishes ignorance," Alisha chanted, "Synchro Summon! Virtues' paragon, Jalal the Dragonborn!"_

Suddenly, the light surrounding them sublimed into a humanoid form. It strangely was similar to Jalal, the immortal founder and leader of the Shadowchasers. However, he was clad in the armour of a medieval knight and armed with a shining long sword on one hand and a golden shield with a dragon engraving on it on its other hand. (2600/2400)

"Jalal…as in the founder of the Shadowchasers…that Jalal…" Fre'dom stuttered, in his first stance of fear as he gazed at the impressive Synchro Monster before him.

"There's no mistaking of him when you see him," Alisha said, "I will now invoke his inner powers and offer half my Life Points for it. With that done, I can remove a Spell or Trap Card that is in either Graveyard from play. And that card I select…is Malevolent Catastrophe."

The Malevolent Catastrophe card slid out of the dark elf's Graveyard compartment. Jalal raised his sword, and a glowing runic sigil appeared on it.

**Fre'dom (LP: 3300) Alisha (LP: 1750)**

"What was that all about?" Fre'dom wondered.

"Due to this, Jalal gains a Rune Counter. As for what it does, all will be shown in due time," Alisha said, "but now… Jalal attacks Hyozanryu with Sword of the Ancients!"

Jalal was ready to strike down the diamond dragon and turned back towards it. With a single blow, the dragon's head was severed and its body collapsed.

**Fre'dom (LP: 2800) Alisha (LP: 1750)**

"I will throw down this face-down card and end my turn…" Alisha said, "…and on my way to Maximum Speed…"

"Huh?" Fre'dom wondered on her last words as he drew out his card…when he realised that his opponent had already reached the speed limit for the Riding Duel. (5-12)

"So what if you have Maximum Speed on your hands when I have a Monster that can destroy you like no other," Fre'dom said, "in fact, just one attack from my Dragon and your Dragonborn is dead along with you. Attack Jalal now, my Felgrand Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of the Rune Counter invested upon Jalal himself!" Alisha cried, "By expending the Counter, I can use the effect of the removed card. Since it was your card, I'm sure you know what it does."

"When the opponent attacks…" Fredom shouted out, but then stopped, "…all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field are destroyed… Oh shit!"

As Felgrand Dragon let out a blast of light, Jalal's sword glowed and the sigil vanished from the sword. A sudden tempest struck the area, and Call of the Haunted was destroyed. Soon after, even Felgrand Dragon was destroyed along.

"My Dragon…it's all gone…" Fre'dom cried in horror, "…I Set a Monster...end turn…"

Alisha quickly drew out her card, and her foe's Speed built up. (6-12)

"I activate Jalal's effect again, removing a card from my Graveyard this time," she said.

A card slid out of her Graveyard, and the same sigil appeared on Jalal's sword.

**Fre'dom (LP: 2800) Alisha (LP: 825)**

"And now, I play the Speed Spell – Speed Energy," Alisha said, "this can be played if I have 6 or more Speed Counters, and I have double that amount. Now Jalal gains 200 more Attack Points for every Speed Counter I have."

Jalal suddenly roared and glowed with a sudden explosion of energy. (5000/2400)

"Jalal the Dragonborn attacks that hidden beast with Sword of the Ancients!" Alisha commanded.

Jalal turned around and prepared to attack under his mighty sword. The face-down Monster opened up, revealing to be a short dragon made of stone. (100/2000)

"A Golem Dragon eh… I remove my Rune Counter right now," Alisha said, "and then, I can use that card's effect."

"But Jalal can't copy Continuous Trap Cards, something you are in an abundance of," Fre'dom said.

"True, but have you even wondered why I chose to use Jalal's first effect for Malevolent Catastrophe instead of Dust Tornado," Alisha said.

"Well…uh…" the dark elf wondered.

"Ok, this night will be long over by the time you say an answer and I will miss the midnight shows, so I will tell you," Alisha said, revealing her card, "I had just removed Meteorain, which will allow Jalal to break through that stone dragon of yours."

"Wait a sec, that was not in the Graveyard!" Fre'dom exclaimed.

"Oh yes it was, back when I triggered the first Rune Counter and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards," Alisha said, "and now… Jalal, finish this now!"

Jalal responded with a direct slash of his sword at the Golem Dragon. It quickly broke up into many pieces that flew at Fre'dom. His D-Wheel effectively stopped midway and collapsed.

**Fre'dom (LP: 0) Alisha (LP: 825)**

After that last attack, all the Solid Vision had ended and Fre'dom laid on the road with his broken-down D-Wheel. Alisha was already standing next to the dark elf, holding a glowing sapphire and a long staff.

Suddenly, Fre'dom quickly took off with his bag of riches.

"You will take me alive, Shadowchaser!" Fre'dom cried.

"For the love of… just give up!" Alisha cried.

She leapt up across with her staff used as a driving force. She landed in front of the dark elf, and hit him at his back. The next thing Fre'dom could see was a pointy spearhead from Alisha's staff lunging at his throat.

"One dumb move and you're toast," Alisha said, "Stealing is bad, but the penalty won't be so high if you confess your crimes. Then you can get your clan to bail you out."

"But they would…I would be downgraded to the very bottom…" Fre'dom objected, "Please don't!"

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Your clan leader will teach you those…when they bail you out," Alisha replied.

She took out the gemstone, and it glowed brightly on the dark elf. Soon, he was gone from sight. After that, Alisha withdrew the spearhead from her staff and strapped it to her back again. She then took out a handphone and called a number 999.

"Is this the Hong Kong Police Force?" she said, "well, I am just a concerned citizen here and I am reporting of a bag of gold and jewellery that seemed to be stolen property of the Bank of East Asia. Yah, it is in… let me check that…Lung-Cheung Street. Ok, do come fast."

Alisha then kept away her phone in her pockets, and rode off in her D-Wheel.

* * *

**Cards Used**

Runic Archer  
EARTH/Warrior-Effect/LV 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1100  
When you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card, this card gains the following effect:  
-By sending 1 Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card to the Graveyard, inflict 500 Points of Damage to the opponent.

Runic Shield  
Continuous Trap  
Activate only when you control a face-up "Runic" Monster. By discarding a card, negate an attack involving a "Runic" Monster. If there is no face-up "Runic" Monster on your side of the Field, this card is destroyed.

Runic Priest  
EARTH/Spellcaster-Effect/LV 5/ATK 1900/DEF 2100  
When you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card, this card gains the following effect:  
-This card gains 300 ATK for every Cotinuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card on the Field.

Runic Guardna  
EARTH/Warrior-Effect/LV 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1900  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can place it in Defence Mode. When you control a face-up Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card, this card gains the following effect:  
-Once per turn, you can negate an attack.

Runic Apprentice  
EARTH/Spellcaster-Tuner/LV 2/ATK 1300/DEF 800  
When you control a Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card while this card is in your Graveyard, this card gains the following effect:  
-You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Remove from play this card whe it is removed form the Field.

Runic Grand Golem  
EARTH/Rock-Synchro/LV 6/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
When you control a Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card, this card gains the following effect:  
-Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy a card on your opponent's side of the Field and inflict 1000 Points of Damage.

_The Runic Archetype is an Archetype of Cards designed by me, wyhe._

Revolution - Trick Battle  
Continuous Trap  
When one of your monsters would battle one of your opponent's Attack Position monsters that has a higher ATK, your opponent's monster is destroyed.

_This card is used by Yusei of Yugioh 5D's during a Special non-canon Episode. _

Powerful Rebirth  
Continuous Trap  
Select 1 Level 4 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster gains 100 ATK and DEF and 1 Level. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. During your Standby Phase, inflict 1000 Points of Damage to your Life Points.

_This card is used by Jack Altus in Yugioh 5D's Ep 25._

Ruby Dragon  
WIND/Dragon-Normal/LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300

_This card is used by Rebecca of Yugioh Ep 193._

Speed Spell - Speed Fusion  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster.

_This card is used by Jack Altus of Yugioh 5D's Ep 4. _

Speed Edge  
Continuous Trap  
During each Standby Phase, if you have more Speed Counters than your opponent, inflict 300 damage times the difference of Speed Counters to your opponent.

_This card is used by the Securities of Yugioh 5D's Ep 31._

Speed Spell - Shift Down  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 6 or more Speed Counters on it. Remove 6 Speed Counters to draw 2 cards.

_This card is used by Yusei Fudo of Yugioh 5D's Ep 16._

Speed Spell - Angel Baton  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

_This card is used by Crow and Yusei at various intervals in Yugioh 5D's._

Speed Spell - Speed Energy  
Normal Spell  
Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 6 or more Speed Counters on it. Target monster gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter on your "Speed World" until the End Phase. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly.

_This card is used by Yusei of Yugioh 5D's during a Special non-canon Episode. _

Carboneddon  
EARTH/Dinosaur-Effect/LV 3/ATK 900/DEF 600  
If this card is in your Graveyard, and there are at least 10 cards on top of this card, you can remove from play this card in your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Hyozanryu" from your hand or Deck.

_This card is used by Bastion Misawa of Yugioh GX Ep 21._

Jalal the Dragonborn  
LIGHT/Warrior-Synchro/LV 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2400  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except via Synchro Summon. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pay half your Life Points to remove from play 1 Normal or Quickplay Spell or 1 Normal or Counter Trap from either Graveyard to place 1 Rune Counter on this card (max. 1). At any time during your or your opponent's turn, you may remove a Rune Counter on this card to duplicate the effect of the card that was removed from play as this card's effect.

_This card is made by Cyber Commander and it represents the Shadowchasers Organisation Thus only fanfictions within the lore can use this card._

_Coming Up Next: _

_Harry: That explosion, what was it?_

_Sunil: Those hobgoblins are now at the Admin Centre, I better get there on the double. Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 5 – Sunspot! Riding Duel, Acceleration! _


	5. Sunspot

**Ch 5 – Sunspot**

_Hobgoblins, a Shadowkind related to the goblins and subsequently the orcs. In terms of their attitudes, they were more similar to the orcs, being warlike and brutal. They were creatures who literally lived for wars and battles to the extend that rendered them more zealous to destruction and more dangerous to the Shadowkind Community than the orcs. _

_According to ancient hobgoblin lore text recovered from what was once supposedly a hobgoblin palace in Sweden in the early 1710s, it was revealed that hobgoblins believed that they were sent to this world as they assumed they were the "elite" of their kind, and hence chosen by their deity to crave their own empires in the name of this deity. Several experts on the field believed this served as motivation for the hobgoblins' actions._

_As the race itself, it was only ruled by the strongest and presented a racist view of other races, including their cousins, the orcs and goblins. For centuries, the hobgoblins had terrorised and plundered cities and towns within Northern Eurasia._

_Apparently, their tactics involved the complete destruction of all conquered civilisations and absorbing them into their empire, mainly by force. So far, the Shadowchasers have suppressed all active hobgoblin empires on Earth via cooperation with Russian Empire, Qing Dynasty, Sweden, Denmark-Norway, and Prussia at anachronic intervals. Our current partners in the Treaty of Helsinki to fend off hobgoblin imperialism include China, Mongolia, Russia, Baltic nations, Scandinavian nations and Germany. _

_When the Treaty was invoked, the hobgoblins joined in. It was the Shadowchasers' luck that they did, securing a possibility to handle them easier. Their reason was made clear almost instantly, that they shall proclaim their superiority over the humans in all affairs – warfare and strategy. _

_Now hobgoblins are at their empire building schemes again, and I am in hot pursuit of them. They might have been a small group, but I couldn't keep all of them at bay. Now…I am only down to one… and I'm not going to let this one go…_

On the streets of Dai-Bazaar, they were flooded with explosions along the streets. The many Shadows were fleeing away from the streets, in fear of the attacking hobgoblins. Thankfully, most of them were subdued already by one Shadowchaser. But the general system was that all businesses should be closed for 24 hours after the supposed suppression of a hobgoblin attack.

This Shadowchaser was called by the name Sunil Moses, a native of India immigrated to Hong Kong. His skin tone was only slightly darker than a typical Chinese, wearing a white jumpsuit with similar boots. His D-Wheel was of the typical motorbikes, and red with yellow details on it. Sunil's sights were focused on the one thing ahead of him, another D-Wheel under the steering of a hobgoblin.

The hobgoblin's D-Wheel was actually quite old, something scrapped from the junkyards. It was fitted with several skulls to fill in a few parts. Its rider was a muscular humanoid with gray skin, yellow eyes and sharp yellow teeth, wearing chainmail armour with a horned helmet. Yup, he was fully a hobgoblin by all means.

"Hobgoblin, cease and desist right now!" Sunil cried via a built-in mic in his helmet.

"Blah blah blah, Shadowchaser," the hobgoblin replied, "You're just mad that I can outride you."

"Sometimes I don't know why your race has signed the Treaty as well?" Sunil wondered, "ok, this calls for a change in strategy…"

He paused for a moment.

"Now I get it, you know you can't outduel me," Sunil said, "so you're running away from me."

"Hey, I don't need to run from you!" the hobgoblin cried, "I can duel circles around you!"

"Then let's call for the Treaty and let's duel!" Sunil called, "and you're?"

"Just call me Maximilian," the hobgoblin said, "and I'll burn you alive in this duel."

"Maybe I would be doing the burning first," Sunil implied, pressing a button on his controls.

"Field Spell Speed World Set On. Autopilot Standby"

**Maximilian (LP: 8000) Sunil (LP: 8000)**

"I go first!" Maximilian shouted, "Summon Giant Orc!"

In a burst of energy, a giant brutish orc appeared. He carried a bone club in his hands. (2300/0)

"One of your cousins, I see," Sunil said.

"I end turn now," Maximilian said.

"Draw," Sunil said with his draw, (1-1) "I Normal Summon the Molten Zombie in Attack Mode."

In a wave of energy, a tall humanoid stood out. It was covered with boils resulted from magma. (1600/400)

"And I Set 2 face-downs and end my turn," Sunil said.

"Oh that's nothing I cannot," Maximilian bragged, drawing out his card, (2-2) "Summon Second Goblin!"

Suddenly, another portal appeared and a smaller goblin appeared. This one had pinkish skin tone, an eyepatch over his right eye and a towel. (100/100)

"A Union Monster, this is getting obvious now," Sunil said.

"Second Goblin, unite with Giant Orc!" Maximilian cried.

At that, the Second Goblin smirked evilly as it hopped on Giant Orc's back.

"Giant Orc, attack the Molten Zombie with Bone Club!" Maximilian ordered.

The Giant Orc cried out loudly as it thrust his club at the Molten Zombie, and smashed it into coal. After the attack, Giant Orc collapsed and knelt down.

**Maximilian (LP: 8000) Sunil (LP: 7300)**

"And this is where Second Goblin comes in," Maximilian said, "He can change the Giant Orc's current Position."

Second Goblin whipped up his towel and fanned the Orc vigorously, and the Orc stood up again.

"End turn," Maximilian said.

"I draw," Sunil said, (3-3) "I activate the Trap Card, Powerful Rebirth! This lets me Summon a Level 4 Monster, like my Molten Zombie."

Suddenly, in a burst of fire, the Molten Zombie reappeared. (1600/400) The Zombie suddenly glowed and groaned. (5/1700/500)

"And it gains a small boost in its stats," Sunil said, "but the point is that I can draw a card now."

He reached out for his deck, and drew out a card. He added it to a slot that acted as a D-Wheeler's hand (due to using the other hand for steering).

"You better pray it's a good one," Maximilian remarked.

"I don't need to; I already have one," Sunil said, "I Summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective."

Suddenly, something like a floating brain appeared from an explosion of energy. A single eye was seen in it. (2000/0)

"Now I activate Gaia Soul's effect," Sunil said, "by Releasing up to 2 Pyro Monsters, it gains 1000 Attack for each."

The Molten Zombie vanished into flames, and it entered into Gaia Soul. It then convulsed and expanded. (3000/0)

"Attack the Giant Orc now!" Sunil declared.

A blast of fire shot out of Gaia Soul's eye and heading towards the Giant Orc. There was a great explosion soon, but it was shown that Giant Orc survived the attack and Second Goblin was gone.

**Maximilian (LP: 7300) Sunil (LP: 7300)**

"That attack could only take out my Second Goblin," Maximilian said.

"Alright then, I end my turn," Sunil said, "and Gaia Soul would be destroyed by his own effect."

Gaia Soul shivered and quivered, eventually imploding upon itself.

"Ha ha, you are wide open!" Maximilian mocked.

He then drew out his card. (4-4)

"Now I Summon the Winged Minion," he said.

In a burst of energy, a small winged Fiend appeared, wearing only a loincloth. (700/700)

"Activate Trap Card, A Rival Appears!" Sunil said, "This card lets me Special Summon a Monster of a Level equal to your Monster, so in response to your Level 2 Winged Minion, I can Special Summon my very own Flamvell Dragnov in Defence Mode."

Suddenly, in a burst of fire, a dragon in red armour appeared and crouched. (1100/200)

"Now I can Release him so that my Orc gains 700 in Attack and Defence permanently," Maximilian said.

The Winged Minion disappeared into dust, and the Giant Orc roared. (3000/700)

"Attack Dragnov now!" Maximilian cried.

Giant Orc joined its owner in a loud war cry and smashed through Dragnov's armour, destroying it. After the attack, he knelt on the ground in exhaustion. Suddenly, a fireball hit Maximilian's D-Wheel.

**Maximilian (LP: 6800) Sunil (LP: 7300)**

"Gotcha, Flamvell Dragnov deals you 500 Points of Damage once you destroyed it," Sunil said.

"Damn it…I Set face-down and ends turn," Maximilian grunted.

Sunil then made off his draw. (5-5)

"You know, you're making one huge flaw in Duel Monsters," Sunil said.

"What mistake? I am merely destroying Monsters and dealing Damage to you," Maximilian yelled.

"That you are relying too much on your Monsters, a true Duellist would use all his cards to their maximum extend," Sunil said, "and I will show you…how you do it! See that mechanism marked 'SPC' on your dashboard."

Maximilian was stumped by his words and took some time thinking. Then, he saw the Speed Counters part of his dashboard.

"I found it, but so…" Maximilian wondered, "That thing has been going up since your turn began. Is that thing a fluke?"

"Apparently you self-taught yourself in duelling…and did a poor job of it," Sunil said, "Those are Speed Counters, the most important part of a Riding Duel."

"How important can they be?" Maximilian demanded.

"In a Riding Duel, players are discouraged from playing regular Spell Cards, unless they want to suffer 2000 Points of Damage," Sunil said, "in fact; only Speed Spells are immune to this ruling. But even so, they can only be played if the Speed Counters fulfil the conditions set."

"So…where are you getting at?" Maximilian wondered.

"I currently have 5 Speed Counters, the same as yours. Thus, I have more than enough Counters to play Speed Spell – Vision Wind. This card lets me Special Summon a Level 2 or below Monster from my Graveyard, so come forth my Flamvell Dragnov!"

Suddenly, a miniature tornado appeared and Dragnov reappeared again. (1100/200)

"That pitiful thing can't match up to the fearsome Giant Orc," Maximilian cried.

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Flamvell Magical in Attack Mode," Sunil continued.

In a burst of fire and energy, a shaman appeared. He held onto a staff seemingly made of fire and wore a tight jacket. (1400/200)

"I will now Tune the Level 2 Flamvell Dragnov with the Level 4 Flamvell Magical," Sunil declared.

Flamvell Magical spun his fire staff, becoming 4 rings. They flew toward Dragnov, dissolving it into 2 stars.

"Burning red power, gain the will of steel and the might of fire to mould thy form!" chanted Sunil, "Synchro Summon! Burn brightly, Flamvell Urquizas!"

Suddenly, a yellow light as bright as the Sun shone upon Dai-Bazaar. It formed into a tall muscular humanoid, with flames burning in his fists. (2100/400)

"It cannot defeat my Orc, it is simply too strong!" Maximilian bragged.

"But it is in Defence Mode after all," Sunil said, "Urquizas, attack the Giant Orc with Burning Fist!"

Urquazis held up his fists, and punched them out. It caused a wave of fiery energy, and bursted through Giant Orc. (4-5)

**Maximilian (LP: 5400) Sunil (LP: 7300)**

Maximilian looked at his Speed Counters with confusion.

"Why did it decreased?" he demanded, "and why did the attack still damage me?"

"My Urquasiz can attack through defensive monsters too. And whenever one loses 1000 Life Points at once, he loses a Speed Counter for every 1000 Points lost," Sunil explained, "and since he dealt you damage, Urquizas gains 300 Attack Points."

The burning fists on Urquizas burnt even stronger. (2400/400)

"Now my turn has ended," Sunil said.

"Draw," Maximilian said, (5-6) "firstly, I activate Call of the Haunted and Special Summon Giant Orc."

Suddenly, the Giant Orc reappeared and roared fiercely. (2300/0)

"Now by discarding a Warrior Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a Half-Goblin in Defence Mode," he said, "and I do this two times."

The hobgoblin then discarded his Goblin Attack Force and Blindly Loyal Goblin, and a couple of small goblins appeared and blocked themselves with their feeble arms. (500/500 x2)

"I will then use my final card… to call forth the Goblin King himself!" Maximilian cried.

Suddenly, in a burst of energy, a small goblin appeared. He was wearing a royal coat too big for his small physique and a rather small crown on his head. (0/0)

"And Goblin King gains 1000 Attack Points for every Fiend Monster other than himself," Maximilian said.

Suddenly, the Goblin King roared and his muscles expanded and bulged. (3000/3000)

"Goblin King, give that Flamvell…whatever it is a royal pounding!" Maximilian ordered.

Goblin King stormed through the Field, and punched hard at the Flamvell Monster.

**Maximilian (LP: 5400) Sunil (LP: 6700)**

"Giant Orc, attack him directly!" Maximilian cried.

Giant Orc charged forward with his club to strike Sunil's D-Wheel. It steered off-course with the attack, but he quickly remained control of it. The Giant Orc knelt in his exhaustion again. (5-3)

**Maximilian (LP: 5400) Sunil (LP: 4400)**

"Ha, now I lower your Speed Counters!" Maximilian rejoiced, "End turn!"

"I draw," Sunil said calmly, (6-4) "you may have lowered my Speed, but that's not enough. I Normal Summon the Flamvell Gurnika in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, in a blast of fire, a humanoid dragon appeared. Flames were streaking out of its mane, limbs and tail. (1700/200)

"And this fella attacks your Giant Orc before he can do any more damage," Sunil said.

Gurnika breathed out a blast of fire at Giant Orc, and he was burnt to the ground. However, Gurnika formed 4 balls of fire in his hands and hurled them at the hobgoblin, causing a great explosion.

That same explosion was so powerful that it could be seen all the way from the Admin Centre, which was only nearer and nearer to the 2 D-Wheelers. Harry could see that explosion there, and wondered about it.

"Hello there," said a voice.

"Huh?" Harry wondered, "Who's there?"

He looked around, but there was no one.

"Down here, you human," the voice said.

Harry then looked down at his feet, and saw a small grey cat there.

"A cat?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Never seen a familiar before, have you?" the cat said, "Well, I am Paris, a familiar to Alisha von Hel, a Shadowchaser."

"Hi, I'm Harry," he introduced, "Harry Leung. You by chance know what explosion was?"

"Must be the hobgoblins," Paris said, "They are quite a barbaric lot, destroying everything in sight for the sake of building their own empires…"

However, Harry had no time to listen in on Paris' speeches and dashed off towards the apparent site of the explosion.

"My word… humans!" cried Paris, following Harry on his way.

**Maximilian (LP: 4600) Sunil (LP: 4400)**

"When my Gurnika destroys a Monster in battle, you lose 200 Life Points times the destroyed Monster's Level," Sunil said, "furthermore; your Goblin King loses a supporter."

The Goblin King suddenly lost some of his muscles. (2000/2000)

"And I Set a card face-down," Sunil said.

"I take it's my turn already," Maximilian said, drawing his card, (7-5) "I Summon the Goblin Elite Attack Force."

Suddenly, a troop of 4 goblins appeared. All of them were dressed in the armour of medieval knights and armed with their own swords. (2200/1500)

"Just a note, they are Fiend Monsters too," Maximilian said, "So my King gains more proteins."

The Goblin King had his muscles expanded and pumped up again. (3000/3000)

"I move my 2 Half-Goblins into Attack Mode," Maximilian said, "and my Elite Attack Force will attack that dragon of yours."

The goblins armed themselves ready with their blades, and they slashed at the dragon. After so, they knelt on the ground and held their shields up.

**Maximilian (LP: 4600) Sunil (LP: 3900)**

"Now, my Goblin King will follow up…" Maximilian said.

"Activate Trap Card, Firewall!" Sunil declared, "This card lets me remove a Pyro Monster in my Graveyard from play and negate a direct attack on me. So I remove my Flamvell Urquizas now!"

The card slid out of Sunil's Graveyard slot, and a wall of fire blocked the Goblin King's advances on Sunil himself.

"I still have my Half-Goblins, and they will attack you," Maximilian said.

The first Half-Goblin jumped on Sunil's D-Wheel. However, Molten Zombie slid out and the attack was rebounded. The second Half-Goblin made his move, but the same fate struck again as Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective slid out.

"End turn…" Maximilian said spitefully.

By this moment, the 2 D-Wheelers were already next to the Admin Centre itself. Harry and Paris looked out and saw the Duel going on.

"So Sunil went after the hobgoblins," Paris said, "guess that would be the last one now. And Harry, see for yourself the power of the Shadowchasers."

Sunil reached out for his deck, and drew out his card. (8-6) Firewall then shattered into pieces as no Life Points was in the need of payment.

"I play the Speed Spell – Synchro Return!" Sunil said, "Now I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster removed form play, and I reckon Urquizas was removed by Firewall."

Suddenly, Flamvell Urquizas reappeared on the Field.

"And now, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Magna Drago in Attack Mode," he followed up.

In a burst of energy, a small red dragon appeared and roared. (1400/600)

"_A Tuner Monster, he's going to Summon a Synchro…"_ Harry thought.

"Level 6 Flamvell Urquizas…Level 2 Magna Drago, I declare both of you to Tune!" Sunil said.

Magna Drago roared as it turned into 2 rings, and they passed through Flamvell Urquasiz. The Synchro then dissolved into 6 stars…

"When the light of the Saviour shines, all darkness is dispelled! Holy light, shine throughout the Earth!" Sunil chanted, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Jalal the Dragonborn!"

Suddenly, the light dimmed down to show a creature similar to Jalal wearing medieval knight armour. (2600/2400)

"Hey…that looks like…" Harry exclaimed.

"Jalal, the founder of the Shadowchasers," Paris said, "It is this card that is the very symbol of the organisation itself."

"Jalal the Dragonborn, attack the Half-Goblin now!" Sunil declared, "Sword of the Ancients!"

Jalal flew towards the defenceless Half-Goblin, and struck it hard with his sword. (6-6)

**Maximilian (LP: 2500) Sunil (LP: 3900)**

"You…you…I'll destroy ya," Maximilian growled.

"And since I have lessened the number of Fiends available," Sunil said, "your Goblin King loses some Points."

As it was, the Goblin King shrank and some of its muscles vanished. (2000/2000)

"Also, we are evened in Speed too," Sunil said, "I end my turn…and follow my lead."

Sunil then turned around, and the hobgoblin followed after. The move prevented the hobgoblin from entering Dai-Bazaar again to create more trouble. Maximilian quickly drew out his card. (7-7)

"My Half-Goblin takes a duck…" Maximilian said.

The other Half-Goblin knelt on the ground.

"That'll be all," he said.

"I draw now!" Sunil said, (8-8) "I remove my Urquizas from play in order to Special Summon the Spirit of Flames in Attack Mode."

Urquizas slid out of Sunil's Graveyard, and a demon made of fire appeared. (1700/1000)

"Now I activate Jalal's effect!" Sunil said, "I just to need to pay up half of my Life Points and remove a Spell or Trap Card from either your or my Graveyard, thus giving a Rune Counter to Jalal."

Synchro Return was the card to be slid out and a sigil glowed on Jalal's sword.

**Maximilian (LP: 2500) Sunil (LP: 1950)**

"I can remove it so that I may use the effect," Sunil.

"But you have no Synchro Monsters removed from play…" Maximilian cried, "…no wait, you have that Ur…something!"

Suddenly, Urquizas reappeared again. (2100/400)

"And that's Urquizas to you," Sunil said, "Monsters, attack his Goblins now!"

Spirit of Flames let out a punch of fire, and burnt into the shields of the Elite Attack Force. (2000/1000) It was followed by Urquizas' burning fist attack on the Half-Goblin. (7-8)

**Maximilian (LP: 900) Sunil (LP: 1950)**

With the loss of 2 Fiends, Goblin King lost far more Points. (0/0)

"Finally… Jalal the Dragonborn… attack the Goblin King," Sunil declared.

Jalal raised his mighty blade and slashed it at the Goblin King himself. The poor D-Wheel that Maximilian used suddenly skidded off-track and halted.

**Maximilian (LP: 0) Sunil (LP: 1950)**

Sunil turned his D-Wheel around to intercept Maximilian, who was running the rest of the way on foot and towards the Bazaar.

"Hobgoblin, you lost the duel. Stop your running now!" Sunil cried.

At that moment, Alisha came into the scene with her D-Wheel. She noticed the problem, and extended her staff out in the hobgoblin's way. He didn't saw that coming, and tripped. Sunil quickly put D-Wheel in front of Maximilian before he could escape again.

"Why you must run from judgment?" Sunil said, taking out his gemstone.

It glowed brightly, and Maximilian was gone in an instant.

"Alisha, you're back!" Paris cried as it ran towards the girl, and they hugged.

"There there, you know I will call you if I have a problem," Alisha said, "…but who's he?"

At that moment, Ch'ing, Jun-Sang and Ma all walked out of the Admin Centre to greet them.

"So I see that both of you are successful in your missions," Jun-Sang said.

"Jalal has seen the damage dealt by the hobgoblins, and will see to it that the hobgoblins to pay in full," Ch'ing said.

"Hey, but I still want to know something," Alisha said, pointing at Harry, "Just who on Earth is he?"

"I am Harry Leung," he introduced, "and I will be joining as a fellow Shadowchaser!"

"Great! Now I have another disciple to pass on my skills," Jun-Sang said.

Alisha put Paris down, and she hugged Harry tightly.

"Sorry, I know you people aren't so used to hugging, but I prefer to do this," Alisha said, "and the name's Alisha von Hel and this is my familiar, Paris."

"And I am Sunil Moses, another Shadowchaser as you had seen me in action earlier," Sunil said.

"Nice to meet all of you, I hope to learn much from you," Harry said.

_Coming Up Next:_

_Jun-Sang: Harry, as of this day, you are an official Shadowchaser trainee under me. As such, you shall follow me on missions. Now we are tracking down some duergars here, a group of Shadows associated with underground trades forbidden by humans._

_Harry: What forbidden trade are you talking about? Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 6 – La Bondage! This is my first shot, and I ought not to screw this up…_


	6. La Bondage

**Ch 6 – La Bondage**

_Slavery, that was a topic I had seen in the history books over and over again. Since ancient times, slavery was common everywhere from the Americas to Rome and Ottoman Empire and even within China and India. However, the sense of owning a fellow human being was too much to handle, and the world simply lessened slavery more and more. The most common ones were practised by the European powers, or termed as colonial rule. _

_Abraham Lincoln opposed it, the British Empire also opposed it in due time. Currently, the world's many nations in Asia, Africa and the Middle East had spent years under colonial rule and grew extremely opposed to slavery. Even the current Europe and the United States are opposed to this ideal, but it still carries on a smaller level. _

_Human trafficking rings were something I knew was frowned upon by all, but the idea of those rings run by Shadows was something I didn't expect. Now I meet a race of Shadows who lived off that medieval practice._

It was only yesterday that Harry was introduced to the dimensions of being a Shadowchaser and agreeing to join such a group. Currently, he was back on in his store. It was closed so that he could get a shot at this new job. From a small TV set, there was the evening news in broadcast.

"In the afternoon of today, Sandra Woon, age 16 & Student of St. Gabriel Secondary School, has been declared missing. This is the eighth time this month on mysterious kidnap cases in Hong Kong. So far, the police are clueless as to the culprits as no ransom note was made. If you have any information on the kidnap victims, please do call 999 for the Police. Now on to…"

Suddenly, he heard a honking sound calling out from outside. He kept the book away, and opened the shutter.

"Look here, the shop's closed," Harry said.

It was Jun-Sang on his D-Wheel.

"Hey there, nice to see you," Jun-Sang said, "come with me, I want you to get familiar with the trade fast… and I got something for you."

Jun-Sang searched into his pockets, and produced a slip of paper to Harry. It bore a serial number, the type found in banks normally. In his hand, there was also a lead ring box.

"…And what are…those?" Harry asked.

"Your serial number in accessing the Royal Bank of Scotland," Jun-Sang said, "this is like our payment. We don't get paid in salary, but we have a very generous trust for financial needs."

"Wow…but what if someone tries to use the money for other gains," Harry wondered.

"Don't even try," Jun-Sang said, "Jalal may be a jolly Dragonborn at most times, but his anger is stuff of legends."

"And the compass?" wondered Harry.

"It is tipped with my essence, making it a good tracker towards me," Jun-Sang said, "You can always find me when you open up the case."

"Got it," Harry said, "so what else are you here for?"

"Oh yeah, I want you to experience it first-hand on how we do things," Jun-Sang said, "get your D-Wheel out and I will brief you along the way."

Harry went back to his store, and soon the shutter automatically lifted up. Harry's D-Wheel quickly sped out into the streets, and both of them drove out into the streets beyond.

"So what's this mission?" Harry asked.

"I take it you read newspapers or watch the news lately," Jun-Sang said.

"The kidnapping cases," Harry said, "wait…you're trying to tell me that they are caused by Shadows!"

"I'm not saying that; it could be just some Mundane human traffickers," Jun-Sang said, "let's start this from the top. Normally, what would a kidnapper do?"

"Eh…leave a ransom note or a message," Harry answered.

"Yes, so far none was given. Thus, it meant the kidnappers are not after conventional wealth, which is odd in itself," Jun-Sang said, "however, it could proves nothing much. So we must observe and take the right actions."

"What right actions?" Harry asked.

"If it was the work of Shadows, duel them and call the police," Jun-Sang said, "if not, just call the police. We Shadowchasers have no right to meddle in human affairs despite being humans ourselves."

"You guys have to even confirm the crimes itself if it was yours to do," Harry said, "but where could we even confirm it?"

"We have our informants of course," Jun-Sang said, "I already arranged a meeting with him…in the New Territories."

About an hour later, the 2 D-Wheelers had made it to the abandoned factory in the New Territories. Jun-Sang stopped there, and pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

"Duel Disk disengaging"

Suddenly, the Duel Disk unfolded from the D-Wheel and attached to Jun-Sang's glove. Then, both of them ventured inside the factory.

"This place was built and used by the Japanese during their occupation to construct weapons," Jun-Sang said, "after the War; this place was quickly abandoned…and made a hideout for a particular group of Shadows."

"What kind of creature would be so desperate to live here?" Harry remarked.

"Those who do not feel it to be desperate!" a voice boomed across the area.

Suddenly, ghostly fog was sprayed across the floor and Gothic tunes from contemporary horror movies was played in the background.

"Pierre, come out now! This guy is new here and does not know what he says!" Jun-Sang said.

From the darkness of the factory, a short form walked out. It was Pierre the wererat, and apparently hadn't changed one bit in his attire and odour.

"And I accept your apology, Monsieur Chan," Pierre said.

"I was not apologising, just tell you not to pursue the matter," Jun-Sang said, "but I want information now!"

"The kidnappings, I heard that from newspapers that so many inconsiderable Mundanes have thrown," Pierre said, "you honestly believe it was the work of Shadows upon such a heinous act! After all, most of us are quite opposed to slavery."

"I have my list of possible people, and I will include you as well if you don't cooperate with me," Jun-Sang said, "I told you to research on it, so who's our guy? Was it the hags or the dark elves?"

"Neither of the two you had claimed," Pierre said, "if you wish for me to say it, then you must…"

"Don't push for it," Jun-Sang said, "…but I have something of your liking in my hands."

Jun-Sang searched into his pockets and produced a flash drive. He took out his handphone and slotted it in. Then, he pressed several buttons and Beethoven's Symphony 3 was played.

"This…this music…" Pierre exclaimed, "It…it's…"

Jun-Sang then paused the music.

"Eroica AKA Beethoven's Symphony No. 3, a heroic symphony composed to celebrate the memory of a great man," Jun-Sang said, "the same great man who united a France mired in internal crisis… Napoleon, First Consul of France."

"Ney, he is Napoleon I, Emperor of the French!" Pierre cried, "The Consul was only temporary in his destined ascension to imperial power. Now give that to me!"

"No can do, you must give me what I want first," Jun-Sang said.

"Fine…it's the duergars," Pierre revealed.

"You serious about this," Jun-Sang said.

"I am shocked that you would assume me to be joking over the heroic symphony Bonaparte!" Pierre exclaimed, "I am serious about the duergars!"

"If so, where are they?" Jun-Sang asked, "They shouldn't be in Dai-Bazaar, not with their kind of trade."

"The North, in a wooden shack near Sham Chun River," Pierre cried, "I already spilled my guts, so now the flash drive if you please!"

Jun-Sang then unplugged the flash drive, and gently placed it on the floor. Pierre would then grab it and scurried away into the darkness. Jun-Sang guided Harry out of the factory.

"Alright, this could be serious," Jun-Sang said, "our first mission together and against the duergars of all things too…"

"Uh…but what are duergars?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, you're a newbie in this. Sorry for forgetting that," Jun-Sang said, "you ever heard of the dwarf?"

"I read Snow White before, but what's your point?" Harry answered.

"Duergars are a subspecies of the dwarf race, sometimes referred as a grey dwarf," Jun-Sang said, "but unlike the common benign dwarf, the duergars are mostly corrupted and involved in a former trade made famous."

"What? Prostitution?" remarked Harry.

"Not exactly, slavery of humans," Jun-Sang said, "Shadows including the common dwarf can clearly remember how duergars would raid whole villages just to enslave its people. Slavery was one trade that all could associate the duergars with."

"And they still do it!" Harry exclaimed.

"At first, duergars and several other species like the dark elves, ophidia or hags prefer the slavery, citing it as part of their culture. Jalal couldn't really stop them when they put it that way," Jun-Sang said, "World War II was not only the turning point for the humans, but the Shadows as well."

"World War II?!" wondered Harry.

"Some Shadows and Awares chose to work with Nazi and the Axis Power, especially the dark elves, hags, duergars, ophidia, hobgoblins, illithids to name a few," Jun-Sang explained, "They have tendencies that put their race at odds with Jalal many times, believing if they destroy the British Empire where the Shadowchasers are based, they are free from the Treaty in an Axis-dominated world."

"Guess they went to the losing side in the end," Harry said.

"Yup, two illithids working for Nazi Germany were rounded up and executed by Jalal's orders, the first time the death penalty was used since hundreds of years before," Jun-Sang said, "after which, he chartered what was known as the Declaration of the Rights and Traditions of Shadowkind. It clearly stated the illegality of human or Shadow slavery."

"Then what happened then?" Harry asked.

"The dark elves mostly gave up on it, choosing to use other means instead. Illithids are rarely grouped in a clan, and even so, they won't reveal themselves so easily," Jun-Sang said, "but the duergars suffer the most, having lived off slavery since the time began. They resisted and continued the practice, and were declared an outlaw race. It means that we must take down a duergar no matter what."

"But the borders…it's quite far from here," Harry said, "how do we get there?"

Their conversation took its toll in time, and they were already outside. Jun-Sang walked up to his D-Wheel and attached his Duel Disk back on his D-Wheel.

"By riding there of course," Jun-Sang said, "but time is limited. Duergars are strong conservatives and would only do slave transactions on a full moon's night."

"…that which is tonight!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the round full moon in the sky.

Jun-Sang got in his D-Wheel with his helmet in place. Then, he tapped in several commands on the dashboard.

"Trans-dimensional system engaged."

Suddenly, a portal of bright light appeared in front of them.

"Short-ranged teleportation, a minor school of magic," Jun-Sang said, "with this, we can travel to a place miles away in mere seconds…say the border of this city-state."

Jun-Sang started up his engines and rode off towards the portal, and Harry quickly followed his mentor in…

Almost instantly, the 2 D-Wheelers emerged by the banks of a river. That river was the national border between Hong Kong and Mainland China, the Sham Chun River. Next to them, it was an old small wooden shack.

"National border Sham Chun River," Jun-Sang declared, looking around, "Guess Pierre is partly right about a shack there. Hope the rest of the story is the same; arm yourself with your Duel Disks."

Both Jun-Sang and Harry pressed a similar command on their dashboards, and their Duel Disks detached form the respective D-Wheels.

"Duel Disk disengaging"

"And now…to the darkness that is the duergars' lair," he declared.

He opened up the door of the shack, which was barren save for a staircase that led downwards into the darkness. Jun-Sang clicked a switch on his Disk and a light ray shone over him, allowing him sight in the darkness. Harry quickly followed him in.

Soon, they made it to the ground level. The shack proved only to be the cover for a bigger massive hideout of underground tunnels. Dim lighting from Lux Potions encased in domes was also installed in various parts of the place too, letting Jun-Sang switch off his light.

Over the distance, Harry could see a group of people. Being an Aware, he could see that two dwarf-like creatures were leading a teenage human girl by a collar and leash and into a tunnel.

"Jun-Sang, look over there," Harry called out.

"Yes, so the duergars are holding slave houses by the national borders indeed," Jun-Sang concluded.

"Indeed we are, got a problem with that?" a gruff voice echoed to them.

Harry and his mentor quickly turned around and saw the other man with them. It was a humanoid being of a height below average human height. He was bald, but had a small white beard instead. Another feature would be the gray skin he had; he was holding a Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"Harry, you seeing what I'm seeing," Jun-Sang said.

"If you mean a short gray-skinned man, then yes," Harry answered.

"And our first case is open for investigation," Jun-Sang declared.

"So you two be Shadowchasers," the duergar said.

"Here to stop your illegal businesses," Jun-Sang said.

"Hey, we duergars need to make ends meet ourselves!" the duergar claimed, "It is always with you people who try to steal our rice bowl!"

"You know there are more things to do other than trafficking humans," Jun-Sang said.

"I don't care, this has been our way of life since the days in our homeworld," the duergar cried, "now I demand a duel from you, Shadowchaser!"

"Then my young apprentice shall accept your challenge," Jun-Sang declared, then he closed in onto Harry.

"Harry, listen up to the plan. You duel and distract this clown while I go and defeat their leader, the Keeper," he whispered, "he alone holds the keys to the slaves, this is the best way to handle them."

"Ok," Harry replied.

He then activated his own Duel Disk, and faced off with the duergar. Jun-Sang quickly fled the scene, and went deeper inside.

"Hmm… your mentor had deserted you," the duergar said.

"But he will be back and your whole enterprise is gone with the wind," Harry said, "and your name?"

"Dmitry, and fine of you to know the name of your future master," Dmitry laughed.

"Let's duel!" both of them cried.

**Dmitry (LP: 8000) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"I will start first," Harry said, drawing his card, "I Summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus, along with 1 other card."

A two-headed dog-like beast appeared, bearing a ghostly appearance. Its body amour kept a number of orbs. (1400/1400) Also, a card appeared behind the beast face-down.

"My turn it is," Dmitry said, "I play a Spell Card, named as Star Blast."

The card appeared, and Dmitry cringed a little. He then held up a card, showing a Level 5 Monster.

"With this, I can lower a Monster's Level by 1 for every 500 Life Points I pay," Dmitry said, "therefore, I lose 500 Points to downgrade this card from Level 5 to Level 4!"

**Dmitry (LP: 7500) Harry (LP: 8000)**

"And I Summon him right now. Come forth, Infernal Blasthound!" he cried.

A large black bulldog appeared, and growled fiercely at Harry. It had chained collar on its neck and two cannons were placed on its back. (1000/500)

"You wasted 500 Life Points just to Summon a 1000 Attack Monster," Harry said, "not to mention that Cerberus gains a Spell Counter and 500 more Attack Points."

One of the orbs on Cerberus glowed. (1900/1400)

"Then I'll going to donate more Attack into your fleabag," Dmitry said.

He took another card and played it. A Spell appeared, and another orb on Cerberus glowed. (2400/1400)

"This is Secret Pass to the Treasures, allowing a Monster of 1000 Attack or below to attack you directly," Dmitry said, "and my Blasthound is weak enough. Sic him boy."

The Infernal Blasthound growled and fired a blast of fire from its cannons at Harry.

**Dmitry (LP: 7500) Harry (LP: 7000)**

"And when he inflicts Battle Damage, you must discard a card… randomly," Dmitry said.

The backs of 3 cards appeared as projections, and the Blasthound fired from its cannons at the second card from the left. Before destruction, it was revealed as Night's End Sorcerer and his card was blown into bits.

"Good riddance to that Tuner," Dmitry laughed, "I Set 2 face-downs like you, and you go."

"Draw," Harry said, "I Summon the Sage of Silence in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a female form in light-coloured cloak appeared. She had greying hair, and held a staff tipped with amethyst. (1400/1000)

"Sage of Silence attacks the Infernal Blasthound!" Harry declared.

The Sage fired off a spell blast from her staff, and it destroyed the fiendish dog.

**Dmitry (LP: 7100) Harry (LP: 7000)**

However, a second Infernal Blasthound appeared, squatting out in Defence Mode. (1000/500)

"Ha, when my Infernal Blasthound is destroyed, it can Summon another one from my hand or Deck," Dmitry said.

"Fine then…" Harry said, "…end turn…"

"And without attacking me, why?" wondered Dmitry.

He then drew out a card, and looked at his hand.

"I activate Call of the Haunted, and revive my fallen Blasthound," Dmitry said.

His card lifted up, and the first Blasthound reappeared. (1000/500)

"Now I had enough with my Blasthounds," Dmitry said, "so I'm gonna turn them in for something with more firepower."

The 2 Blasthounds howled and melded into a single portal, and then a black mechanical dragon appeared from it. Mounted on its head and 2 forelimbs were revolver guns. (2600/2200)

"Behold my Barrel Dragon," Dmitry proclaimed, "and it shall attack the Sage of Silence."

The Barrel Dragon pointed all 3 guns at the Sage and gunned her down mercilessly.

**Dmitry (LP: 7100) Harry (LP: 5800)**

"Now in my second Main Phase, I invoke my Dragon's powers," Dmitry said, "it allows me to flip 3 coins. Should I obtain 2 heads, I can destroy your Monster."

Dmitry produced a simple golden coin from his pocket and flipped it, landing on Heads. The duergar smiled at the result, and flipped it again. However, it was Tails. He flipped it one last time, and he got…Tails again.

"Guess you're in luck kid," Dmitry grunted, "just go."

"Thought you'd never ask," Harry said, drawing his card, "I activate a Spell Card fro my hand, one called Spell Power Grasp."

The card appeared, and 2 orbs on Cerberus glowed. (3400/1400)

"This card can invest upon a card one Spell Counter, and since I played a Spell Card too, it adds on to Cerberus himself. As a side-effect, I can add another copy to my hand," Harry said, "I follow up with this card, the Gemini Elf."

Suddenly, the twin elf appeared and struck a pose each. (1900/900)

"Now, Cerberus attacks the Barrel Dragon," Harry declared.

Cerberus leapt up and pounced on the metallic dragon, quickly destroying it. However, all of its glowing orbs quickly vanished after which. (1400/1400)

**Dmitry (LP: 6300) Harry (LP: 5800)**

"Of course, Cerberus loses all its Spell Counters if it engaged in battle," Harry said.

"No wonder you didn't attacked last time," Dmitry realised.

"But now, my Gemini Elf takes the lead with their direct attack," Harry declared.

The 2 Gemini Elf hopped up and fired individual bolts of lightning from their hands at the duergar.

**Dmitry (LP: 4400) Harry (LP: 5800)**

"I Set this face-down and the end my turn!" Harry said.

Dmitry then drew out his next card, and looked at it. It was the Blowback Dragon. He then Set a hidden Monster face-down.

"Draw," Harry said, drawing a card, "first I Set a card… and Gemini Elf, blast that face-down Monster out!"

As such, the Gemini Elf launched their lightning attacks from opposite ends. The card was revealed to be Morphing Jar.

"Thank you," Dmitry said, discarding his single remaining card and drawing out 5 more.

In response, Harry was forced to discard his hand and drew 5 new cards.

"Now I Set 2 face-downs," Harry said, "end turn."

"Draw," Dmitry said, adding in his sixth card, "I begin with this."

He slid in a card, Overload Fusion.

"This card can Special Summon a DARK Machine Fusion to the field by removing monsters from play," Dmitry said.

"But you only have 2 Blasthounds, Barrel Dragon…and…that card you sent…" Harry said.

"Which is indeed Blowback Dragon," Dmitry said, "I use both Monsters to Special Summon the Gatling Dragon!"

Suddenly, both the Barrel and Blowback Dragons appeared behind Dmitry and swirled together in a portal. In a burst of energy, a hulking metallic creature appeared. It had two large wheels by both its sides and three rapid-fire Gatling guns by its forelimbs and head. (2600/1200) Since a Spell was played, Cerberus gained a Spell Counter. (1900/1400)

"And I Summon the Pursuit Chaser in Attack Mode too," Dmitry said.

Another Machine appeared as he placed the card down. It had an uncanny resemblance to police vehicles, and two laser protrusions. (1400/600)

"Now I activate the effect of my Gatling Dragon," Dmitry said, showing his coin again, "I can flip this here coin three times, and if any result is Heads, I can destroy a Monster on the Field."

He tossed the coin up first time, and it was Heads. Suddenly, Gatling Dragon fired repeating gunfire at Cerberus and it shattered. Then, he flipped it again and it was also at Tails. For a final time, he tossed it and the result…was Heads. Gatling Dragon unleashed another barrage at Gemini Elf, and the twin elves were quickly put out.

"Alright, now I attack you directly with my Gatling Dragon," Dmitry declared.

The Machine Dragon let out a crying roar as it aimed its guns all at Harry.

"Activate Trap Card, Dark Magic Retribution," Harry said, "this card is triggered by your declaration just now and lets me Special Summon a DARK Spellcaster from my Graveyard."

The face-down card opened, and Night's End Sorcerer appeared. He knelt and braced for the impact to ensure. (1300/400)

"Since my Night's End Sorcerer was Special Summoned, I can take 2 of your cards in the Graveyard and have them removed from play," Harry said, "like both of your Blasthounds."

The 2 Infernal Blasthounds slid out of Dmitry's Graveyard. However, this would not stop the impending attack and the Sorcerer was fired hard by the gunfire. Suddenly, Pursuit Chaser fired out a laser blast at Harry instead.

**Dmitry (LP: 4400) Harry (LP: 5300)**

"But my Monster was in Defence Mode," Harry said.

"True, but my Pursuit Chaser inflicts 500 Points of Damage if a Monster in Defence Mode was destroyed," Dmitry said, "speaking of which, he will attack you directly."

Pursuit Chaser sped towards its target, and fired its laser blasts at Harry.

**Dmitry (LP: 4400) Harry (LP: 3900)**

"Hmm…I Set 2 cards face-down and that will be all for me," Dmitry said.

Harry then drew out his card. Suddenly, one of Dmitry's face-down cards lifted up.

"I activate the Fake Friendship Treaty," Dmitry said, "and the terms is that I won't lower your Life Points if you do not Summon a Level 4 or below Monster."

"But if I don't have a Monster ready to protect me…" Harry said.

"…You will suffer two direct attacks and therefore lose," Dmitry said, "you see here; my entire deck limits the opponent's very options. It serves to drill in the message that we control them entirely and there will be no resistance."

"If you crush my resistance, then I shall still stand strong and crush you back!" Harry proclaimed, "I end my turn."

"So soon… you must be quivering in your own despair deep within that confident look," Dmitry mocked.

He then drew out his next card.

"Well, I shall be merciful and put you out of your misery," Dmitry said, "Gatling Dragon, attack him directly!"

The Machine Dragon roared and fired a barrage of bullets at Harry. He screamed in response to the sheer attack. Since he attacked, the Fake Treaty card shattered instantly.

**Dmitry (LP: 4400) Harry (LP: 1300)**

"Endgame, my Pursuit Chaser shall destroy you for good," Dmitry declared.

The Pursuit Chaser charged forward with its lasers charging.

"_It's now or never…"_ Harry thought, grabbing a card in his hand.

He quickly set the card on his Disk, and a black ogre with red eyes appeared. He was armed with a club and looked angrily at the approaching Monster. (0/0)

"What's that?" Dmitry exclaimed.

"Ogre of Bloody Tears, a special Monster only Summoned if I were under a second direct attack," Harry explained, "and its Attack and Defence will become the same as the Damage I had suffered."

Suddenly, muscles expanded from the ogre's black body and it roared. (2600/2600) The Pursuit Chaser saw its new target and was ready to fire.

"Wait there! Stop, I demand you to!" Dmitry cried, but energy was still charging.

"Sorry, but once my Ogre must do battle with your Chaser," Harry said.

At that, Pursuit Chaser finally fired its laser at the Ogre. However, it managed to evade all of the blasts. It waved its club and smashed the Machine into bits of scrap metal.

**Dmitry (LP: 3200) Harry (LP: 1300)**

"Urg…regardless, you are right where I want you, cornered and about to be defeated," Dmitry said.

"If so, then you should obliterate my only Monster on the Field with its effect," Harry dared.

"Ha, I thought you'd never ask for your own…" Dmitry said, but stopped short.

"Hmm, can't bear to strike," Harry wondered, "Or maybe you know that the effect is compulsory. As in you must flip the coin three times and destroy that same number of Monsters…even it were your own."

"Why…you…annoying human!" Dmitry yelled, "I shall prove to you that I rule over you for good! I activate Gatling Dragon's effect!"

Dmitry then tossed his coin, and it landed on…Heads. The duergar snickered as the Gatling Dragon fired a storm of gunfire at the Ogre, destroying him. However, Harry was still calm.

"See, I rule over your actions," Dmitry laughed.

"Just toss your coin two more times and we'll see," Harry said, "the chances both can be tails will be pretty slim."

Dmitry was slightly pissed off by Harry's last comment, but merely flipped the coin up. This time, he didn't manage to catch the coin and it landed near Harry. He then picked it up, and showed it to Dmitry.

"Heads, and since your Dragon's the only Monster on the Field," Harry said.

The 2 guns on Gatling Dragon's forelimbs aimed at itself and fired at itself. Suddenly, there was an explosion that took the Dragon away.

"Guess you're in control alright," Harry said, "but your grip slipped."

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" Dmitry cried, "End turn!"

As such, Harry made his draw.

"Firstly, I Summon a Monster you had stopped me from last turn," Harry said.

He placed a card from his hand, and a humanoid form appeared. It was a female with long straight black hair, wearing green robes with runes on it. (1700/1400)

"And I activate my face-down Pitch-Black Power Stone," Harry continued.

His face-down card opened up, revealing 3 glowing orbs floating about a fixed point.

"Now I play my face-down Spell Power Grasp, giving one more Spell Counter to…my Power Stone," Harry said.

A fourth orb appeared beside the other three, and two similar orbs appeared in the Exemplar's two hands.

"More Spell Counter?!" Dmitry exclaimed.

"My Exemplar gains 2 Spell Counters for a Spell Card played," Harry explained, "but my Exemplar has better uses for its Counters than gaining raw power. By removing the Counters, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster Monster whose Level is equal to the Spell Counters she has."

"Level 2…as in…Night's End Sorcerer?!" Dmitry exclaimed again.

Magical Exemplar clasped her hands together and shot a blast into Harry's Graveyard. Suddenly, the Night's End Sorcerer reappeared. (1300/400)

"Now I can remove 2 more cards, namely Pursuit Chaser and Gatling Dragon," Harry said.

The 2 Machine cards then slid out of the Graveyard.

"Even if your two Monsters try to attack me directly, I still have Life Points!" Dmitry pointed out.

"Night's End Sorcerer, I tune you into Magical Exemplar," Harry declared.

"Oh yeah…Synchro Monsters…" Dmitry said.

Night's End Sorcerer forced himself to be consumed by his own bats, and turned into 2 rings. They flew past Exemplar, becoming 4 stars…

"When mystical stars align united, the shroud of nightly shadows shall seize the day," Harry chanted, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Tempest Magician!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shone over and a dark shadow appeared within it. Her face was like the Exemplar's, only that this one wore blue robes instead. She also shared attributes of the Tuner Night's End Sorcerer, namely his scythe and bat flock. (2200/1400)

"When my Tempest Magician is Synchro Summoned, she is given a Spell Counter too," Harry said.

A glowing orb then appeared beside the Magician. However, Dmitry was the least bit disturbed by this.

"_Don't worry… I still have Draining Shield…"_ he thought.

"Frankly speaking, I don't trust that face-down card you have," Harry said, holding up the five cards in his hand, "so I use my Tempest Magician's special ability. By discarding these 5 cards, I can add 5 Spell Counters to a Monster, that being my Tempest Magician."

Harry then discarded all five cards, and five similar orbs appeared by Tempest Magician.

"Finally I can remove all these Spell Counters on the Field and inflict to you 500 Points of Damage times the number of Spell Counters," Harry said.

"So that will be…uh…6 from the Magician…4 from the Trap…times 500 is…" Dmitry said.

"That's 5000 Points, way more than what you have now!" Harry said, "Tempest Magician, go get him. Mystical Spell Storm!"

The Tempest Magician swung her scythe and all ten Spell Counters vanished. She slashed it across the ground, causing a wave of energy to hit Dmitry and send him flying to the wall.

**Dmitry (LP: 0) Harry (LP: 1300)**

"Urg…my head…" Dmitry moaned, before falling into unconsciousness.

"Ok… now what…" Harry wondered, "I could do with those gemstones… but I don't have them…"

He looked at the fallen duergar one more time and approached him. However, a dark portal appeared on the floor between him and Dmitry. It sucked Dmitry into it, and quickly vanished.

"Ok…guess he got away," Harry said, "I better be heading off to find Jun-Sang fast."

He looked around and saw only the multitude of caverns all over the area to be confusing. He then recalled something, taking out the compass that Jun-Sang had given to him.

"_Hope it works…"_ Harry thought.

Harry opened up the encased box, and saw it was indeed a compass. It was at first turning around at random directions, before settling down. It eventually stopped at southwest direction. Harry looked at that point, and found a cavern at that point.

"Hope it does lead me to Jun-Sang…" Harry said, running off to the cavern.

**Cards Used**

Infernal Blasthound  
DARK/Beast-Effect/5/1000/500

If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent randomly discards 1 card from their hand. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Infernal Blasthound" from your hand or Deck.

_This card is used by Trapper of Yugioh GX Ep 115/116._

Dark Magic Retribution  
Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard. Destroy the Special Summoned monster during the End Phase.

_This card is used by Yugi in Yugioh Ep 198._

Fake Friendship Treaty  
Continuous Trap Card

Your opponent cannot Summon Level 4 or lower monsters. When a monster you control attacks, destroy this card. If you inflict Effect Damage to your opponent, destroy this card.

_This card is used by Scarr, Scout of Dark World in Yugioh GX eP 133._

_Coming Up Next:_

_Jun-Sang: In the culture of the duergars, the Keeper keeps the keys for captive slaves and serves as the leader and shaman for his duergar community. If I can defeat him, then I can free these poor slaves. Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 7 – Deepest Pits! No matter the depth, I will still rise up and high!_


	7. Deepest Depths

**Ch 7 – Deepest Pits**

_The Keeper is something I once dealt with, they led the entire society of duergars through their operations. Their title as the Keeper was due to the fact they were in charge of keys to the slaves caught by duergars and the accounts book, where all transactions would be written down._

_Based on my earlier experiences, duergars resided in subterranean areas in the form of a massive underground fortress with numerous tunnels dug by available slave labour. No matter how complex they could plan their bases; the Keeper always took his personal chamber at the lowest possible level. If I were to free the slaves and crush this operation, the Keeper must be caught and along with his keys and accounts book… to cut off the lineage._

Jun-Sang had been wandering around the tunnels of the duergar underground fortress for some time, but he knew where he had to go – the very bottom. By then, he was already walking down a long stairwell into the bottom. Lux Potions contained in jar torches were being held by suits of samurai armour. Jun-Sang looked around him, glaring at everything within his vicinity and with his hand close to his katana blade.

In the bottommost chamber of the Keeper, there the Keeper resided. The chamber was relatively modest, only bearing a table with several items there. There was also a special podium behind him, where the Accounts Book was kept. He was draped in a heavy cloak, gazing at a crystal ball on the regular table. The Keeper's eyes glowed, and he smiled sinisterly.

Back to Jun-Sang's journey downwards, Jun-Sang was still cautiously stepping down. Suddenly, the samurai armours started to glow red and they moved. It was their right hands first that held up the Lux Potions and they all slammed it at the wall, effectively darkening the passageway altogether. These armours then unsheathed their own katana blades and were ready for combat.

"Armoured Animates?!" Jun-Sang exclaimed, "This Keeper is really powerful to maintain the magic for such arts!"

Quickly, Jun-Sang also unsheathed his own katana and clashed swords with one of the Armoured Animates. He quickly slashed it at the waistline, causing it to fall apart. But Armoured Animates are constructs enchanted to piece themselves if broken.

Jun-Sang hurriedly ran further down, encountering more of those Armoured Animates. He kept blocking the attacks with his katana or Duel Disk, slashing them back…but in vain as they reassemble again.

"This is crazy!" Jun-Sang cried.

At that moment, more Armoured Animates from the bottom started to surround him from his only way out. Jun-Sang clenched his fist, as he only had one remaining option. He took out a small vial from his pockets.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Jun-Sang muttered.

Jun-Sang dropped the vial, and ran downwards. Suddenly, all the Armoured Animates froze and fell apart into armour pieces.

Down in the Keeper's chamber, the Keeper was mediating there. His crystal ball was foggy, with the last image showing Jun-Sang fleeing downwards. Suddenly, the door banged open And Jun-Sang stood there and came in.

"Knock knock," Jun-Sang said, "or should I say that before coming in?"

The Keeper was silent to his jokes, and removed his cloak. The Keeper was indeed a duergar similar to Dmitry, but had a deep scar across his right eye and reasonably older. He glared straight at the Shadowchaser.

"Ah, greetings Shadowchaser," the Keeper greeted, "I believe you had used the Potion of Lodestone to stop my Armoured Animates. For that, you deserve this… my card."

The Keeper took out a card from his pocket and hurled it towards Jun-Sang. He quickly grabbed it in time, and read from it.

_Nicolay Stalinov  
Keeper of the Keys and Book of Accounts  
Chief of Sham Chum Far East Company_

"The Sham Chum Far East Company?!" exclaimed Jun-Sang.

"Yes, we organise slave trades between Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan and Mainland China," Nicolay said, "and I believe I have a deal to see, so I cannot see you through."

"I don't give a damn about your business, they are already illegal!" Jun-Sang said.

"At least we are not trying to reinstate the system for the Mundanes… not like the Cape Pan-African Company or the Dixie Trans- Atlantic Company," Nicolay said.

Jun-Sang knew those names only too well; any Aware or Shadow would too. The Cape Pan-African Company was a duergar company in charge of African slaves for the various European powers. It was known as a Golden Age for these creatures who thrived on slavery. After slavery declined, they had tried repeatedly to force the West into enslaving the African peoples… but that wrought only disaster for all parties in the still-chaotic Africa.

The Dixie West Atlantic Company was another such Company, operating in the South. By the time of the Civil War, they heavily supported the Confederacy to preserve the trade. After the loss, they even instigated rebellions and some said that they were behind the assassination of Abraham Lincoln, in hopes of stirring a rebellion within the Union. Alas the unity of the American people had unknowingly triumphed against the secretive duergars.

"Even so, you have violated a regulation and I must duel you," Jun-Sang said.

Suddenly, the phone on the table rang. Nicolay went and took the call.

"Yes?" he said, "ok. Yes, I understand. Take your time please."

He hung up on the call, and his eyes glowed once more. Suddenly, his table split apart and a Duel platform rose from it. He then slid a deck into a deck slot found there.

"It would seem that some of my guests will be late tonight, so I can duel you for now," Nicolay said.

With that, Jun-Sang also geared up with his Duel Disk on.

"I should thank those people for your eventual capture tonight," Jun-Sang commented.

**Nicolay (LP: 8000) Jun-Sang (LP: 8000)**

"I draw," Jun-Sang said, "I Summon the Luster Dragon in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, a large dragon seemingly made out of sapphire stone appeared and it roared loudly. (1900/1600)

"And I Set a face-down…end my turn," he continued.

"My turn now," Nicolay cried, drawing out his card, "I will first Summon the Infernity Guardian."

In a burst of flames, a floating shield appeared to the Field. There was a burning skull sticking out of the shield. (1200/1700)

"_Infernity?!"_ thought Jun-Sang, _"what I'm dealing with here?"_

"Now I place 3 cards face-down on the Field too," Nicolay said, "and I end my turn."

"My turn," Jun-Sang said, "I Summon the Dragunity – Black-Spear in Attack Mode."

In a burst of light, a black dragon appeared onto the Field. Its head was tipped with a spear-like protrusion. (1000/1000)

"Luster Dragon attacks the Infernity Guardian now!" Jun-Snag cried.

The Luster Dragon roared and breathed a stream of blue fire on the shield and it cracked apart.

**Nicolay (LP: 7300) Jun-Sang (LP: 8000)**

"Ha, now I can activate my face-down Rope of Life," Nicolay declared, "by offering all the cards in my hand, I can Special Summon a Monster destroyed just now and it will gain 800 Attack Points. Return to me, my Infernity Guardian!"

As the duergar discarded two of his cards, the Infernity Guardian reappeared again. (2000/1700)

"I play the Rising Energy Trap Card, which increases my monster's Attack Power by 1500 for this turn alone by discarding a card, and I choose Black-Spear for the effect," Jun-Sang said.

Jun-Sang discarded away a card, and his Dragunity glowed in green light. (2500/1000)

"Attack the Guardian again!" Jun-Sang ordered.

Black-Spear flew towards the Guardian at full speed, crashing into the shield-like Monster. However, it was still on the Field nonetheless.

**Nicolay (LP: 6800) Jun-Sang (LP: 8000)**

"Heh, when I possess no cards in my hand, my Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed," Nicolay explained.

"Fine…then I Set one face-down and then end my turn and we'll see what you can pull off," Jun-Sang said, "but you ought to know that once you draw a card, your Monster loses its effect."

At his turn's end, Black-Spear resumed its regular stats. (1000/1000)

"Yes…" the duergar said, drawing out his card.

He looked at it, and his eyes widened. He then showed the card to Jun-Sang and it was a Monster Card.

"Since I have no other cards in my hand when I draw this card during my Draw Phase, I am able to Special Summon him," Nicolay said, "come forth now, the Infernity Archfiend!"

In a burst of fire, a tall skeletal demon appeared. (1800/1200)

"When it is Special Summoned, I can add a card with Infernity in its name to my hand," he said, "and I shall take my second Infernity Archfiend to my hand."

With that, the card slid out of the Deck and he grabbed it.

"And I Normal Summon him now," he said.

A twin of the first Infernity Archfiend appeared next to the original one. (1800/1200)

"Now I attack your Luster Dragon with my Infernity Guardian!" Nicolay cried, "Hell Breath!"

The Infernity Guardian launched a blast of fire from the skull and it burnt into the Luster Dragon.

**Nicolay (LP: 6800) Jun-Sang (LP: 7900)**

"And now, my Infernity Archfiends will take Black-Spear and then you…" Nicolay said, "Go, Double Hell Pressure!"

Suddenly, one of the Infernity Archfiends flew towards Black-Spear and spread out its arms. Suddenly, a demonic circle appeared on the ceiling and a demonic hand came down to crush on the Dragon.

**Nicolay (LP: 6800) Jun-Sang (LP: 6800)**

"But I'm not done yet," Nicolay cried.

Another demonic claw came out of another circle hovering above Jun-Snag and it crushed him under it.

**Nicolay (LP: 6800) Jun-Sang (LP: 5000)**

"How'd you like it now?" Nicolay said, "I think I can end my turn."

"I draw," Jun-Sang said, "I begin by playing the Spell Card Harmony's Treasure. By discarding a Dragon Tuner with 1000 or less Attack from my hand, I can draw 2 cards."

Jun-Sang then discarded his Dragunity – Phalanx, and then drew out 2 cards.

"Now I Summon Dragunity – Dux in Attack Mode," Jun-Sang continued.

In a burst of light, an owl-like humanoid appeared and flapped its wings. (1500/1000) Dragunity – Phalanx appeared beside the Winged-Beast.

"When Phalanx is Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below Dragunity which is a Dragon to him," he explained, "also, Phalanx can release himself from such a union."

And then, the blue dragon simply flew out of Dux's grasp and roared. (500/1100)

"I begin it now – Tuning!" Jun-Sang declared.

Suddenly, Phalanx dissolved into 2 rings of light. Both of them quickly flew into alignment with Dux, dissolving into 4 stars. A beam of light shone over the area.

"Behold the regal storm brewing with power deep within. Let its thunderous roar be heard throughout the land and may it be remembered," he chanted, "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Dragunity Knight – Vajuranda!"

The light cleared away, and it showed a majestic dragon encased in red armour. On top of it, there was a knight in red armour. (1900/1200)

"And now?" wondered Nicolay.

"By Synchro Summoning him, I can choose a Level 3 or below Dragunity Monster and use that as an Equip Spell," he said, "and so I use my Black-Spear."

In a burst of light, Dragunity – Black-Spear appeared wrapped in the arms of the knight seated on Vajuranda's back. (3800/1200)

"And with a nice Equip, my Dragon gains double its Attack," Jun-Sang said, "and now, attack Infernity Archfiend with Thunder Vajra!"

"In response, I activate the Trap Card Infernity Force," Nicolay declared, "this card activates when you declare an attack and destroys that attacking monster. Also, I can Special Summon…"

"Not today, I counter it with Trap Jammer," Jun-Sang said, "this thing can only work in a Battle Phase, but quite handy when you need it. Back to the point, your Trap failed and my Attack hits."

Vajuranda roared as it charged forward with crimson aura surrounding it. It approached the Infernity Archfiend and bit into it, destroying it at once.

**Nicolay (LP: 4800) Jun-Sang (LP: 5000)**

"I Set two face-downs and end my turn," the Shadowchaser said, "now's your move."

Nicolay then drew out his next card. He placed that card down, and the Mystical Space Typhoon card appeared. A sudden wind blast blew and struck down the Black-Spear equipped. (1900/1200)

"Why you…" Jun-Sang remarked.

"You can't blame me if I got a good draw there," Nicolay said, "Infernity Guardian, attack his Vajuranda."

The Infernity Guardian launched a blast of fire from its skull, but it was absorbed into a cylinder-like jar.

"Where it go?" Nicolay exclaimed.

"Back at you," Jun-Sang replied.

Suddenly, the fireball appeared from another cylinder that appeared next to the old one… and impacted upon the duergar himself.

**Nicolay (LP: 2800) Jun-Sang (LP: 5000)**

"The old Magic Cylinder trick always works," Jun-Sang said.

"Arg… end turn…" the duergar said grumpily.

"I draw," Jun-Sang said, "I attack your other Infernity Archfiend with Thunder Vajra!"

Vajuranda roared again as it flew at top speed at the other Infernity Archfiend. Within seconds, it was struck down and destroyed in one blow.

**Nicolay (LP: 2700) Jun-Sang (LP: 5000)**

"'Tis only a small blow off 100 measly Life Points," Nicolay brushed aside.

"If I must, I will chip away your Life Points bit by bit," Jun-Sang said.

The elderly duergar then looked at an old rusty pocket watch and looked into the time. Then, his face had a discontent look in it.

"Seems to me you may be correct," Nicolay said, "end your turn now, so I may finish things."

"Fine then," Jun-Sang said, "end turn."

Nicolay then drew out his card, and then looked at it. As he saw the card, his frown suddenly turned upside down.

"What's with that face?" Jun-Snag wondered, "Struck oil?"

"Even better," the duergar replied, "I Summon the Dark Resonator in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, another burst of energy formed into a little shamanic creature. It boded an evil grin, and held a tone fork with a staff tipped with an orb. (1300/0)

"Since you're a Shadowchaser, I assume you knew it is of a Tuner," Nicolay said, "well, I Tune my Infernity Guardian and Dark Resonator now!"

Suddenly, the Dark Resonator struck its two sticks and turned into 3 rings. Then, they encircled around the Infernity Guardian, and became 4 stars. Suddenly, a light beam erupted from it.

"From the depths of Chaos, I Synchro Summon thee…Archfiend Chaos King!" Nicolay cried.

From the light, a new figure emerged form it. Despite the name of 'King', it looked more of a jester instead. However, streaks of fire were streaming form the flaps on its arms. (2600/2600)

"Attack the Dragunity monster now," Nicolay cried, "and when it does that, the stats are swapped at once."

The Archfiend Chaos King leapt up and formed a fireball in its palms. Then it hurled it at the weakened Dragunity Vajuranda, and it exploded up in flames. (1200/1900)

**Nicolay (LP: 2700) Jun-Sang (LP: 3400)**

"Just face the facts though, you've lost," Nicolay said.

At this point, Harry had already come down at the bottom level to see the duel.

"Another one of your kind, but can he see me for what I am?" Nicolay wondered.

"The kid's off-limits, you bastard!" Jun-Sang yelled, "I am the only target you face, and the last one I can guarantee that. In your turn, I activate Wicked Rebirth."

The card then opened up.

"Now by paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster," he said, "namely my Dragunity Knight – Vajuranda!"

**Nicolay (LP: 2700) Jun-Sang (LP: 2600)**

Suddenly, the Dragunity Knight – Vajuranda reappeared on the Field at once. (1900/1200)

"Now I draw my next card," he said, "and you are doomed now. I Summon a second copy of my Dragiunity – Phalanx."

Suddenly, the petite dragon appeared. (500/1100)

"And I Tune these two characters now," Jun-Sang declared.

"_A Level 8 Synchro…"_ Harry thought.

Phalanx turned into 2 rings, and they flew into Vajuranda. The Dragunity Knight turned into six stars on its own.

"Immortal soul of justice, shine your light into the world. Smite the darkness from the realm!" he cried, "Synchro Summon! Ride alongside, Jalal the Dragonborn!"

Suddenly, the light moulded into the half-dragon creature in the knightly armour. (2600/2400)

"Think I will be frightened by more of your Synchros," Nicolay said.

"Maybe after if you had seen its ability," Jun-Sang said, "I will now halve my Life Points and remove a card in my Graveyard from play, all to inscribe this onto the sword of Jalal."

A runic symbol then appeared on Jalal's sword, and a card slid out of Jun-Sang's graveyard.

**Nicolay (LP: 2700) Jun-Sang (LP: 1300)**

"And what does it do that you must weaken yourself?" Nicolay said.

"That is a Rune Counter, and by removing it, I can use the removed card's effect," Jun-Sang said, "and that card happens to be…"

He turned it around, and it was Rising Energy. The rune disappeared from Jalal's sword, and it glowed. (4100/2400)

"But I still have my Life Points left," Nicolay exclaimed.

"I have not forgotten that," Jun-Sang said, "so I have my last card in waiting, and I play it now."

Another runic circle appeared on Jalal's forehead. Then it grew to twice its regular size. (6700/2400)

"Attack the Chaos King now with Sword of Ancients!" Jun-Sang declared.

With that, the avatar of Jalal swung its mighty sword on the ground and sent a wave of air on the Fiend. It completely wiped it out in one blow.

**Nicolay (LP: 0) Jun-Sang (LP: 1300)**

The final attack was so powerful that it blasted Nicolay far away and slammed against a wall. Jun-Sang took out a gemstone and aimed it at the duergar. It shined brightly, and the duergar vanished. All that remained of him was a set of keys.

"Guess this is all over now…" Jun-Sang said.

"But that card…" Harry said, "it was so…"

Jun-Sang then took out his Jalal card, and placed it out.

"Once you are officially pledged into the Shadowchasers group, this card can be yours," he said, "but I can guarantee it will be part of your very soul."

"Ok… but where that duergar go off to?" Harry asked.

"This guy is going to Britain to do time," Jun-Sang said, "but where's that other duergar I left with you?"

"Well I duelled with him…and won," Harry explained, "but he escaped in…some black hole…"

"I see, but that will have to wait," Jun-Sang said, walking over to take the keys, "call the cops here now while I free the slaves."

Jun-Sang then walked back up, leaving Harry on his own. He then went on to look at the Accounts Book, and read through it.

Near Hong Kong by only a stretch of water, there would be the Macau Special Administrative Region. Unlike the independent Hong Kong, Macau was still under Chinese rule. A city renowned for its vast gambling casinos, it served as a platform for several Shadows to make an easy living.

Off shore Macau proper, there was an island called Isle de Milênio, founded since the days of Portuguese colonialism. It was avoided and under constant guard by its mysterious proprietors, alongside with rumoured haunting, the locals tend to stay out of it. The island had a secret underground complex, where in one of its rooms that the same dark portal appeared and Dmitry was dragged out of it.

Opposite the fallen duergar, there was a tall lanky man covered by darkness. He waved to his associate, a hulking muscular person. He then shook Dmitry until he would be awakened.

"Where…am I?" he wondered, "…who are…you…"

"Mr. Dmitry, welcome to Isle de Milênio. It is off-shore of Macau by the way," the man greeted, "I had saved you from arrest by the Shadowchasers… a fate that your fellow duergars and your Chief Nicolay had suffered."

"Those Shadowchasers…why I will…" Dmitry cursed.

"Worry not, we will get them in due time," the man said, "and to answer your second question, you may refer me as Major Sturmberg."

* * *

**Cards Used**

Harmony's Treasure  
Normal Spell  
Activate by discarding 1 Dragon-type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK. Draw 2 cards.

_This card is used by Yusei Fudo in Yugioh 5D's Ep 67._

Archfiend Chaos King  
DARK/Fiend-Synchro/LV 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2600

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card attacks, switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase.

_This card is used by Jack Altus in Yugioh 5D's Ep 76._

* * *

_Coming Up Next: _

_Harry: We are back from our first mission and boy, it was quite an eye-opener. But that black portal, that was so weird… maybe weirder than the whole deal about Shadows…or maybe not…_

_Ch'ing: That will have to wait for now, young Harry. We have another situation on our hands, and Sunil is onto it. Next, Shadowchasers: Hong Kong Knights – Ch 8 – Break-In! My real worries reside in the oddities of the matter at hand though… _


End file.
